


The Flower Thieves

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: The Garden Flowers [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mech Preg, Neglect, Original Character Death(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prism was so excited. It was the first date they had gone to one their own. Well, nearly on their own. A hired chaperon trailed behind them at a respectable pace. It was still much different than being accompanied by their creators. It was the next step in the courtship, and soon they would be able to go off on their own. It was wonderful, and overwhelming all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Thieves

Prism was so excited. It was the first date they had gone to one their own. Well, nearly on their own. A hired chaperon trailed behind them at a respectable pace. It was still much different than being accompanied by their creators. It was the next step in the courtship, and soon they would be able to go off on their own. It was wonderful, and overwhelming all at once. 

“I’m surprised we were able to get into The Lilleth Garden,” Sunstreaker said. “Sometimes you can’t get in unless you know someone.” 

“I know,” Prism laughed.

Sunstreaker reached up and drew Prism’s helm down to his, pressing a soft kiss to Prism’s cheek.

“Ahem” A loud cough drew them apart to see a frown of the faceplates of Popinjay, their chaperon for the evening. “Young mechs, that is on the edge of inappropriate. Let us go in and begin the meal. I believe your reservation is for this time.” 

Prism blushed delicately and Sunstreaker smiled softly at the sight. “Very well, Popinjay. We should get started.” 

Sunstreaker held on tightly to Prism’s hand as they checked in with the Maitre'd, and they were shown to a small private room. 

“Oh, this is lovely,” Prism cooed. “Isn’t this nice, Sunny?” 

“Yeah, it’s cozy,” Sunstreaker said. “Good thing we left the bugs at home. They would have already tore this place to shreds.” 

Prism giggled and sat down across from Sunstreaker while Popinjay sat between them with a frown. 

Ignoring the disapproving look of the chaperon, Sunstreak began to look over the menu. “Does anything sound good to you? Want to try the rust stick sampler with the dips?” 

Prism looked at his menu and nodded, “That does sound good as an appetizer. I am not sure what I want though for the meal.” 

“Well, we could get the crystal feast. It’s for two,” Sunstreaker suggested. “It sounds interesting. 

“Ohhh...that does sound good,” Prism exclaimed. 

“Yes, I think we should get that, and maybe some fizzy engex? They have some flavoured selections. How do you feel about silver flakes?” 

“Mmm...never tried that, but I would like to,” Prism said. 

Sunstreaker smiled. “Then that is what we will have. As soon as the waiter arrives we can order and get started.”

Prism reached out and took Sunstreaker’s hand in his. “I am so glad we can go out like this now. It is nice to only have one chaperon instead of all three of our creators.” 

“That is true, it is nice to be together like this.” 

“Imagine what is will be like when we are bonded,” Prism said. “We could go out whenever we like. Refuel wherever we like. Go to your art shows together. It is going to be wonderful.” 

The waiter entered the room soon after, “What can I get you bots this sol?” 

“Well, we will have an appetizer of rust sticks. The sampler with the dips. We also want the crystal feast, and two cubes of the fizzy engex with silver flakes,” Sunstreaker said, and handed the menus back to the waiter. “Do you want anything, Poppinjay?” 

The chaperone exchanged a glance with the waiter, which Sunstreaker found odd. 

“No. I’m fine, Sunstreaker,” Poppinjay said. 

The waiter left, and Sunstreaker was still frowning when he did. “Do you know each other?” 

“No, of course not,” Popinjay snapped, making Prism flinch.

Prism sank further into his seat while Sunstreaker glared at Popinjay. “You don’t have to snap at us. It was a simple question.” 

Popinjay just gave Sunstreaker a disdainful look and sniffed dismissively. Sunstreaker gave a final reproachful look and then turned back to Prism. “How was your sol, Prism? What did you learn today?’ 

“Oh...oh...all kinds of things. We worked on Crystal crumb rolls. I have some I brought home if you would like to try them later. They turned out delicious. I think we are going to make Nebula Pinwheels next sol. I won’t lie. I’m excited. They are very tricky to make, but Fondant seems to think I have enough skill to try them. He’s such a good teacher, and he’s so very sweet to Barrell.” Prism smiled brightly. “I’m very glad we were able to make that arrangement.” 

“I know you are, bright spark,” Sunstreaker said, and took Prism’s hand. “Perhaps we can open up a small sweet shop for you? What do you think of that?” 

Prism’s optics widened, “I’m not that good yet.” 

Sunstreaker gave both of Prism’s hands as soft squeeze. “Maybe not yet, but one sol you be. You are going to be the best confectioner on Cybertron, I just know it. Or you could sell your treats at the gallery, maybe?” 

Prism blushed, “Sunny! I am not ready for that. I would be happy with just making treats for you like a good mate should for their bonded.” 

“I would love that as well,” Sunstreaker whispered. “I would love that very much.”

Prism ducked his helm, and looked shyly up at Sunstreaker. “You would?” 

“Of course I would. I just want you to be happy, and I’m not going to lie...you are an amazing cook already.” 

Prism giggled, “Oh, Sunny.” 

Popinjay scowled at the two of them and forced their hands apart. “Such behavior is unseemly. While you may be allowed to touch, it is inappropriate to do so for so long. It is lewd.” 

Prism withdrew his hands into his lap as though he had been burned. Sunstreaker scowled at the chaperon again. “We are not doing anything wrong.”

“It is improper,” Popinjay snapped. 

“No it is not,” Sunstreaker snapped back. “I know the rules. Prowl went over the rules with me. We are allowed to hold hands. We are allowed chaste kisses. This is supposed to be a happy time and you are ruining it.” 

“It’s fine, Sunny,” Prism whispered.

“No it’s not,” Sunstreaker snapped. “It is the farthest thing from fine and I will not sit here and listen to him upset you.” 

“Please, don’t fight! I, I-” 

Sunstreaker reached out with both hands and took Prism’s hands in his. “We aren’t fighting. I am just reminding our chaperone that we are not breaking any of the rules.” 

Popinjay sniffed disdainfully, “I will be making a full report to your creators. They will the ones to judge whether you are violating the courting.” 

Sunstreaker bristled, “Well, I will be talking to them as well. They won’t appreciate how you are treating us at all.”

Popinjay stared at him, and gave a sour look. He didn’t argue though, and the waiter slipped back in with a tray full of rust sticks.

Prism clicked his glossa, “Oh...these look good.” He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. “Delicious.” 

“They look it,” Sunstreaker agreed and grabbed one for himself.

Prism took a second rust stick, carefully selecting a dip to try before daintily nibbling it. “Mm, chrome powder. This is a good one!” 

Sunstreaker smiled at Prism’s open enjoyment of their treats and took a second for himself. Following Prism’s lead he tried the chrome powder dip, “Hmm, it is really good.” 

Prism nodded, reaching for another rust stick but missing. Prism confusedly frowned and tried again before his helm drooped slowly to the table.

“Took long enough,” Popinjay snapped, and moved to knock on the door. The waiter hurried in and shut the door behind him. 

“They are waiting in the alleyway,” he said. 

Sunstreaker wanted to yell, but he found himself falling back, his vocalizer clicking. Nothing would come out, and the world spun around him. 

“Should we tie them up?”

“Like they could really get away. They are weak,” Popinjay snapped. He loomed over Sunstreaker. 

Sunstreaker stared at the mech in shock as he was knocked out of his hover chair and dragged towards the back wall. The wall opened, revealing a recessed door that he was dragged through. 

He only distantly felt the pain of being thrown around so roughly but he didn't’ care about that. What he was focused on was the way the waiter was dragging Prism by the tip of his sensor panels. Prism had to be in such pain! What was going on?

The back of a small transport was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

oOoOoOo

Knock Out pinged entry into Prowl and Bluestreak’s residence. Worry curled into his tank even as the door slip open. “Is Sunstreaker here? He never came home, and he hadn’t answered his comm.”

“No...we were getting ready to comm you,” Bluestreak said. “Prism never came home either. They were just going down to the restaurant down the way, right? Popinjay never checked in?” 

“Not since they left,” Knock Out said. “He was acting odd and snippy, but I just figured---I figured...” Knock Out shook his helm. “You don't think he would hurt them, do you?” 

Prowl frowned, “I’ll call the dispatcher and see if anyone reported seeing them. We will find them.” 

Knock Out nodded while Bluestreak clung to Prowl’s side, his sensor panels twitching and fluttering madly. “I will message the restaurant and see if they arrived there at least.” 

“Our comm unit is in the family room if you want to use that,” Prowl said, already on a private comm to the station. Knock Out left the room and went to use the comm, leaving Bluestreak and Prowl alone.

“We---we should comm the medical facility as well,” Bluestreak whispered. “What if they were in an accident.” 

“Don’t think like that,” Prowl said. “They could just have lost track of time.” 

“I don’t think so,” Bluestreak whimpered. 

“Just calm down,” Prowl said. 

Knock Out came back from the other room, a frown plastered on his face. “They made it to the restaurant...but no one saw them leave. The waiter went back to bring them their food and they were gone.” 

Bluestreak trembled, “WHAT!?!” 

Prowl gave a focused look of concentration as he spoke to someone on the comm. “Head to the Lillieth’s Garden Restaurant. They say that my sparkling disappeared from there. No one saw them leave. Dispatch two patrols to investigate and begin to run a check on a mech called Popinjay. He was with the young mechs when they were last seen.” 

Knock Out didn’t hear if there was a reply, Bluestreak had sunk onto a chair and was venting hard as his frame trembled. Going to his side, he recognized the signs of a panic attack beginning. 

“Look at me, Bluestreak, and open your vents as wide as you can. It’s going to be okay. We are going to find them,” Knock Out said in a level voice. 

“Wearen’twearen’twearenevergoingtoseethemagain!OhPRIMUS!Oh!Mysparkling!He’slost. MyonlysparklingisLOST!” he wailed. 

“No. Stop. He is not lost. We will find them,” Knock Out said firmly. “Look at me, Bluestreak. Vent. We are going to find them.” 

Bluestreak shivered. His hands clenched tight enough to draw energon from his palms, but he seemed to calm. 

“They are gone! We are never going to see them! Who knows who has them! They could be sold as slaves or taken for parts or kidnapped for ransom-” 

Knock Out sighed, “Bluestreak! You need to calm down. You are going to stress out the sparkling you are carrying and possibly trigger an early emergence.” 

Prowl came over after signing off of the comm. “Listen to him. You need to calm down. I will find Prism.” 

Bluestreak still trembled, even when Prowl sat next to him and rubbed the leading edge of Bluestreak’s nearest doorwing. “Would you mind staying with him, Knock Out? I want to head over to supervise the investigation.” 

“I will,” Knock Out said, and took a seat on the other side of Bluestreak, hugging the smaller mech. “Will you keep us posted?” 

Prowl nodded. “I will. I promise. Just keep him safe for me.” 

“I will,” Knock Out said.

oOoOoOo

Prism groaned as he slowly left recharge, his sensor panels hurt really for some reason. As his optics powered on, he gasped and sat up.

Where was he?

He looked around a small room that was painted grey and cried out when he saw Sunstreaker’s limp form across from him.

He moved over to Sunstreaker, and shook him gently. “Sunny! Sunny wake up.” 

Sunstreaker stirred. His optics were dim and still drugged. “P-prism?”

“I’m here. W-what happened? Where are we?” 

“Dunno,” Sunstreaker mumbled. 

“We don’t know where we are either,” a voice startled both of them. Prism had not even noticed the other mechs hiding in the shadows. 

A bright red mech was curled up in a corner next to a blue mech. The red mech smiled, “My name is Lightspeed and this is Ten. Who are you two?” 

Prism helped Sunstreaker sit up and curled next to the yellow mech. “I..I’m Prism. This is Sunstreaker. We...we are courting. Where are we?” 

“I don’t know. I got snatched when I was going to the clinic, and Ten showed up a sol later. He doesn’t speak,” Lightspeed said. 

“Oh,” Prism whispered. “Do you know what they are going to do with us?” 

“Nothing good, I’m sure. They...they say horrible things,” Lighspeed said. “W-when they bring our energon they say that we don’t deserve it. That we are a blight on Cybertron. It’s just...I want to go home.” 

“My sire will find us,” Prism said firmly.

Lightspeed shook his helm, “That is what I thought and what I imagine Ten thinks. There is no sign of anyone coming and I think I have been here a decacycle already.” 

Sunstreaker grunted as Prism helped him lean against the wall. “No, Prism is right. His Sire is the head of Enforcers for all of Iacon. He will not rest until he finds Prism. Prism is his only sparkling.”

Prism leaned against Sunstreaker, “Well, not his only sparkling anymore. Remember, Carrier is supposed to have his emergence in another metacycle.”

“He will still hunt for you until the end of time,” Sunstreaker said. “He adores you. He would move all of Cybertron to find you.” 

Prism clung to Sunstreaker, “I’m scared. What are they going to do with us?” 

Sunstreaker tucked Prism against him, “I wish I knew.” He pet Prism’s plating gently. 

Prism cuddled tightly against Sunstreaker’s side, his sensor panels starting to flare before he winced and whimpered a little. Sunstreaker frowned and turned Prism so he could see the joint for his panels. 

“Your panels are hurting you aren’t they?” Sunstreaker began to massage around the joint. 

“Yes. I think they strained the joint. It’s not out of joint at least. That is just...agony,” Prism whispered. He sighed as Sunstreaker worked on the joint, massaging it until Prism with Blissfully limp against him. 

“They should be bringing us fuel soon,” said Lightspeed. “I hope. I’m running on empty, and I just...don’t have much of my medicine left. I don’t even want to think about what will happen when I run out.” 

Prism frowned, “Medicine? Can’t you ask for some more?” 

Lightspeed sadly shook his head, “I don’t think so. They really don’t seem to like us at all. I don’t know why they caught us all.” 

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful, “Maybe they took us for ransom?” 

“No one would pay ransom for me,” Lightspeed said. “My creators aren’t rich at all. My creator is just a junior medic, and my sire...yeah. Trust me. They wouldn't be paying any ransom for me. They just don’t have the credits.” 

Lightspeed vented loudly, and hugged himself tightly. “I don’t think that is what they want us for. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t think they mean us well at all.” 

“I don’t think they do either,” Prism whispered. “What are we going to do?”

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Prism, “We wait. Our creators will find us. Your sire will have every patrol and every enforcer on and off duty looking for us.” 

Prism snuggled closer. “At least we have each other. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”  
Sunstreaker pressed a chaste kiss to Prism’s head. “I would never leave you .” 

“What will we do if they don’t find us?” Prism whispered.

“Then we find a way out,” Sunstreaker said. “We will get out of here. I promise you.” 

The door creaked open, and a large mech set down a tray of fuel on the floor before he backed out quickly, and bolted the door back. 

Lightspeed uncurled himself and crossed the room. He claimed a cube for himself and Ten. He pulled a packed from his subspace, and measured out a small bit of powder, adding it to his fuel before sipping it. Ten by comparison drank his so fast it was gone in a matter of kliks. 

Sunstreaker felt bad for the mech when he saw how the mech looked at the remaining two cubes. Prism slowly got up and retrieved one of the two cubes before sliding the other over at Ten. “I am not very hungry. You can have mine.” 

Ten grabbed the cube and drank it as fast as the first one. With a contented sigh, he set the empty cube to the side before curling up in a sparkling like ball before going into recharge. 

Sunstreaker frowned slightly when Prism returned and handed the cube to him. “Prism, drink some of mine.” 

“I’m fine,” Prism said. 

“No. You need to be fueled too. We can split it.” 

Prism gave him a mulish look. “Sunny.” 

“No. Don’t Sunny me. I insist. You might need to run. I can’t. I just can’t.”

Prism shook, and burst into tears. “Don’t say that. I can’t run and leave you. I won’t.” 

“Shhhh...please don’t cry, Prism. Please.” 

Prism just clung to Sunstreaker and wept as Sunstreaker rubbed his back soothingly under his sensor panels. “Never going to leave you! I won’t! How can you ask that?!”

Sunstreaker tilted Prism’s helm up, looking into his optics. “I ask because I love you. If you have a chance to get out of here, you have a better chance of making it without me slowing you down. I would rather know you were safe and free of this place instead of getting us both recaptured.” 

“I won’t leave you. I won’t. Please don’t ask that of me. Please Sunny. I don’t want to live without you. I can’t. I won’t do it. I won’t. I’d rather offline,” Prism said. “I won’t do it.” 

“Oh, Prism. What am I going to do with you?” Sunstreaker asked. 

“Love me, and find a way out that doesn’t include me leaving you behind. It is unacceptable any other way,” Prism said firmly. 

Lightspeed snorted, “He’s right you know. If you have a chance you should run.” 

Prism sobbed, “Not without him!” 

Sunstreaker sighed and pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm. “If you get the chance, take it. Go for help. That is the best way to help me, is if you comm your creator and lead him to us.” 

Lightspeed nodded, “Or find an enforcer and have them comm your sire. No telling where on Cybertron we are.” 

Prism shook but nodded, “I..I’ll try. But I don’t want to leave you!” 

“I know you don’t,” Sunstreaker said. “I really understand, but it is for the best.” 

Sunstreaker finally pressed the cube into Prism’s hand again, and the Praxian took it this time. He drank half and handed it back to Sunstreaker who drank down the rest. 

“Thank you,” Sunstreaker said. 

Prism held onto him tightly. “I’m scared.” 

“I know. So am I.”

oOoOoOo

Knock Out looked around at the chaos all around him and kept an arm around the trembling form of Bluestreak as they watched Prowl bark out commands to the Enforcers crowding the hall.

“What is the status of the patrol from the restaurant? Any leads yet from them?” 

“Negative, Sir! Still awaiting their report.” 

A whimper left Bluestreak’s vocalizer, and Knock Out felt his spark clench. The mech looked as lost as Knock Out felt. 

“Maybe you should go rest,” He said to the smaller Praxian. 

“No, I’m fine,” Bluestreak whispered, and held on tightly to Knock Out. “I’m fine. I need to know what is going on.” 

Prowl’s gaze fell on him, “I think he might be right. You look overwrought, Blue. Making yourself ill with worry is not going to help them.” 

“I want to stay.”

Prowl looked torn between letting Bluestreak go home and keeping his carrying mate close beside him where he could watch over him himself.

Bluestreak whimpered before rushing from Knock Out’s side to Prowl’s clinging to his mate. The Enforcers around them stared awkwardly before turning away in embarrassment at seeing their Chief’s mate so distraught. 

“Shhhh...calm down,” Prowl said in hushed tones. “You are working yourself up, and you are going to make yourself sick. I think it would be best if you did go rest, love.” 

“But---” 

“No. Working yourself up to a fit is only going to be hard on the little one.”

Bluestreak wilted, and nodded his helm. “If you think that is best.” 

“I really do,” Prowl said.

Bluestreak frowned but nodded, “As you wish.” 

Prowl cupped the side of Bluestreak’s helm. “I am sending two enforcers with you. One is to be stationed at the apartment door, the other is to remain with you at all times.” 

Bluestreak frowned a little but nodded, “If you think it is necessary. Please, just find our sparkling. I can’t lose him.” 

“I will find him,” Prowl reassured. 

Bluestreak finally let Knock Out lead him away they slowly made their way back to Bluestreak’s home. His field was still ragged, and he leaned against the other mech. “I’m scared.” 

“So am I,” KNock Out said. He helped Bluestreak into the berth. “Do you want me to scan you to make sure the little one is okay?” 

“It would make me feel better,” Bluestreak said in a tiny voice. “I don’t want to lose him either.” 

“I know you don’t,” Knock Out said. “You have a good spark.” 

Knock Out scanned Bluestreak, frowning and scanning him again. Bluestreak caught sight of the frown and began to vent harder, “What’s wrong? Something is wrong, isn’t it?” 

Knock Out chuckled, “Just the opposite actually. You are carrying twins. Twin femmes by the look of it.” 

Bluestreak stared at Knock Out in shock, “T-twins? Twin femmes?” 

“Yes, Twin Femmes. You’re a lucky mech. Rare on both counts. They have very bright sparks too. Very healthy. Also on the big side for their apparent age. You’re probably going to need to increase your mineral intake.” 

“Really? I-I-I’m having twins? Really?” 

“Yes,” Knock Out said. “You really are. I bet Prowl is going to be pleased.” 

“Oh! Yes! Yes he will. Oh my. I wasn’t expecting this. I just...I wasn’t expecting this at all,” Bluestreak said.

Knock Out smiled, “Of course not. He will be so happy. Imagine how happy Prism will be when he finds out.” 

Bluestreak’s smile wavered, “Yes...Prism would be so happy if he knew. If...he knew.” 

Knock Out pet Bluestreak’s plating soothingly. “Prowl will find them. Both of them will be just fine. You’ll see. Prowl will bring them back.” 

“I’m glad that you have so much faith in Prowl. He will do everything that he can. It’s just...we-we don't’ know the bots that took them. We don’t know what they will do. We don’t know that they was still functioning.” 

“You haven’t felt your creation bond snap, have you? Cause I can still feel Sunstreaker. He’s scared, but he is very much online,” Knock Out said.

“I can feel him,” Prism whispered, “But he is so faint.” 

“Keep spark, Bluestreak. We will see them again.” 

“How can you be so sure? What if-” 

“Don’t think like that! We will get them back! Prowl will find them.” 

Bluestreak nodded, even as tears began to drip down his faceplates again. There was a soft knock at the door. Knock Out got up and opened it to see an Enforcer, “I am here to watch over Chief Prowl’s bonded.” 

Knock Out gave a nod and turned to Bluestreak, “The enforcer is here.” 

“Let him in,” Bluestreak said. He wiped at his faceplates. “Hello, Springlock, are you well today?” 

“I am, sir.” The enforcer came inside, and took his place by the door. “Are you---are you well? Commissioner Prowl is clearly very worried about you.” 

Bluestreak gave him a faint smile, “Yes...yes he is. With good reason, Springlock.” 

“Indeed, sir. I hope they get your sparklings back soon.” 

Bluestreak’s lower lip quivered, “Thank you.”

Knock Out sighed and turned to Bluestreak, “I am going to head home. Let me know if there's any news. I need to go care for the bugs before they start trying to eat the furniture.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I will let you know. Hopefully we will find something out soon.” 

Knock Out headed out of Bluestreak’s apartment and headed back to his own. When he walked in, Quickmix looked up and then frowned, “Where is Sunstreaker?” 

Knock Out shook at those words, his knees giving out and he fell to the floor. Quickmix hurried to his side, looking scared, “Knock Out? Do I need to call a medic?” 

“No. I’m...I’m not fine. I---I don’t know where Sunstreak is. he was kidnapped, Quickmix. Someone took him and Prism. I’m so scared for them, and there is nothing I can do to fix this. i don’t know where they are at.” 

“Oh, frag,” Quickmix whispered. 

“I know. I can feel him. He’s so scared.” 

Quick Mix hugged him, “Do you want me to comm Ambulon and see if he can stay with you?” 

“No. He doesn’t need to be dragged into this,” Knock Out mumbled. 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Knock Out gave him a wobbly smile, “Would you?” 

“You are practically family. Of course.”

oOoOoOo

Prowl looked over the datapad in front of him as it provided up to the klik updates on the patrols he had dispatched. The feeling of dread in his spark at the fact his sparkling was missing was only intensified by the fear and sorrow that were leaking over the creation bond he had with Prism.

He would find their sparkling if it was the last thing he would do! 

He sighed, feeling his sensor panels droop despondently as he reviewed what was known thus far.

It was a frustratingly small amount of information. The bots at The Lilleth Garden were of little help. It wasn’t even because they were withholding information, it was just that they did not know anything useful. The mech that had waited on them disappeared as well, which was worrying. 

There was a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” Prowl said. 

Quickshift stepped into the room. “Sir, I have the videos that you requested. We were able to pull them from inside the restaurant, and the ones outside as well.” He handed Prowl the pad with a frown. “We are will working on pulling them vids from the cities cameras.” 

Prowl nodded absently as he activated the pad and eagerly watched to try and learn what had happened to his sparkling. His spark felt as though it froze as he watched a door that had been barely noticed open. 

A mech he recognized as the chaperone they had sent with Prism and Sunstreaker appeared and was dragging Prism by his sensor panels to the back of a plain, unmarked transport before going back and dragging Sunstreaker before throwing both of them into the back. Sunstreaker’s hover chair was dumped in the dank alley.

Prowl’s spark thumped in his chest. This wasn’t good. This was the farthest thing from good. It was also oddly familiar. “Quickshift,” he snapped. “Is Ultra Magnus on duty? Get me the files on that missing youngling. The medics sparkling. And the case file on Ultra’s ward.” 

“Yes sir,” Quickshift said, and hurried to retrieve the requested pads. 

It wasn’t long before Ultra Magnus came to his office. “What do you need, Commisioner?” 

“Tell me what happened.” 

Ultra Magnus looked confused for a moment. “In regards to Ten? We- Rung, myself, Ten and Strongarm- were at a temple service to Primus. We were getting ready to leave when Ten went towards one of the murals and we were separated in the crowd.” 

“Any chance he was lured by something other than the murals?” 

Ultra Magnus shook his helm, “No, he usually likes the murals. As I was saying, we were separated but before I could reach him, two mechs were leading him away. I tried to stop them but by the time I made it outside, they were gone and so was Ten.” 

“Did you get an image capture of the perpetrators?” Prowl asked. 

“Of course, Sir. Why the sudden interest?” 

“My creation and his bonded to be were taken last night in a similar fashion last sol. It might behove us to work together,” Prowl said.

Ultra Magnus nodded, “If it will get Ten back I would do anything.” 

“I know. I feel the same about my creation.” 

“I understand that,” Ultra Magnus said. “What would you like me to do?” 

“Help me go through the information we have gathered. You say that ten was taken from the temple? Have you heard of any other such incidents?” Prowl asked. 

“I did find two similar cases. The offlined framed were later found on the temple steps. There is a possibility that we are dealing with a cult. I have made some inquiries, but not come up with anything concrete.” 

“It is a possibility,” Prowl said. His armor clamped down. “Not a good one.” 

“No it is not,” Ultra Magnus rumbled.  
“Do you have details on the offlined mechs?” 

Ultra Magnus nodded, pulling a datapad from his subspace. He looked over the datapad once more, his optics tilting down and a frown on his faceplates as he passed it to Prowl. “This is everything I have so far.” 

Prowl looked down at the datapad with trepidation. Just a quick glance made his spark freeze as he grasped the basics of the fates of these two younglings, well a youngling and a sparkling actually.

Prowl’s vents stuttered. He had seen horrible things in his time, but the cruelty. “They made them suffer.” 

“They did,” Ultra Magnus agreed grimly. “I interviewed their creators. They were both taken from a temple. The seekerling was snatched from a day camp for younglings held by one. He was blind. His name was Fleetstorm, and he was a half vorn away from his third upgrade. 

The other youngling was Ballast. He was taken in a similar fashion to Ten.

Both younglings were had creators that were former Cons, but I’m not sure that has any bearing all things considered.” 

Prowl frowned, and looked down at the image captures of the younglings liveless frames, “What are these markings? It looks like there was something carved into their spark casings.” 

Ultra Magnus nodded solemnly, “There was. There an Ancient runes for Primus and Unicron. Specially asking Primus to bless them while asking Unicron to take back a ‘curse’.” 

Prowl’s doorwings flared, “Curse?” 

Ultra Magnus nodded, “Apparently whoever is doing this is following an old cult that felt any mech or femme with a malady or deformity should be purged.” 

Prowl’s doorwings arched up sharply, “We need to find out as much about them as we can then.” 

Ultra Magnus nodded, “You read my processor.” 

“Good. Find what you can from the Data store. Recruit who you need. Everything else is secondary. Do you understand?” 

“I do, sir.” 

Prowl watched as Ultra Magnus stalked out of his office before looking back at the datapad and steeling himself as he began to slowly read over it again in more detail. He could feel his tank churning as he read more details of how the poor victims had been offlined. 

He would not be sharing this information with Bluestreak or Knock Out. 

The image captures of the mangled remains of the tortured and murdered sparklings. How could any mech be this sick and sadistic?

oOoOoOo

Prism recharged fitfully in Sunstreaker’s hold. The mech held onto him tightly, whimpering every now and then. Their imprisonment was going Prism no good at all. It was hard to get him to stay fueled.

The door opened far earlier than their normal fueling time, and their captors shoved in a little red and white femme. The youngling cried out, her horns sparking as she fell to the floor.

She blearily looked up at the others in the cell before launching backwards, scurrying awkward until she hit the door and then shimmied into an unoccupied corner. 

Sunstreaker sighed, “You can relax. We won’t hurt you. We are stuck here just like you.” 

The femme fixed her gaze on him, “Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here?” 

“I’m Sunstreaker, the pretty mech beside me is Prism, the tall mech is Ten, and the red one is Lightspeed. We don’t where we are. We were taken too. I don't think our captors have good plans for us at all. Who are you?” 

The femme shook, “Ember. I’m Ember. They...took me from the temple. I was there with my creators. We were on holiday together. My c-creator works a lot. Too much. Oh, Primus, he is going to be s-so upset.” The sparks arched between her sensor horns. “So upset. He will probably glitch. It’s all my fault. He’s going to glitch. I just know it.” 

“You’re Red Alert’s sparkling. Aren’t you?” Lightspeed asked. 

“H-how would you know that? Why would you know that?” Ember looked at him sharply. 

Lightspeed held his servos up in a reassuring manner, “I know that because I have seen your creator in the hospital I am interning at. He came in a few metacycles ago while in a bad glitching cycle. Are you glitching now? Tap a servo if you are unable to answer.” 

Ember stared at Lightspeed suspiciously, her optics narrowing as she tried to move further back into the corner. “No! I am not glitching! I am fine! You are just trying to get me to let my guard down.” 

“No I’m not. I’m just concerned for your wellbeing. We need everyone to be alert if we are going to escape,” Lightspeed said patiently. “You are sparking.” 

“Of course I-I-I’m sparking. I’m trapped here, and you are t-t-trying to trick me,” Ember said. 

“We aren’t trying to trick you,” Prism said. “We are trapped as well. Did you get a good look at the building they brought you in? That might be helpful.” 

The femme just huddled farther into her corner. “Lies! You are trying to trick me!” 

Lightspeed carefully got up. “Look, See? On my shoulder? I have my medic decals. I am a medic. Will you let me help? I want to help you with your glitch.” 

Ember tensed as Lightspeed came closer but didn’t move, allowing the intern to plug into her and her horns slowly stopped sparking. 

He unplugged, and backed away. “Any better?” 

“Yes,” She said. She still looked over at him with open hostility. “Where are we?” 

“We don’t know!” Sunstreaker snapped. “We are trapped here too.”

Ember frowned, “How did they capture so many mechs?” 

Lightspeed looked annoyed, “I was taken from the hospital I intern at. Ten, we don’t know. As for the two of them-” 

Sunstreaker looked away while Prism’s sensor panels drooped, “We were at a restaurant as part of our courting. Our chaperone was apparently a part of the group that did this.” 

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” Ember asked. 

“Why the frag would we lie?” Sunstreaker snapped. 

“Maybe you are trying to get information from me. Maybe you think you can ransome me to my creators.” 

Sunstreaker snorted, “Yeah right. I can guarantee you don’t have any information I need. I just want to get Prism and I home safe. It’s all that matters to me.” 

“You are not a nice mech,” Ember mumbled. 

“No I’m not. What of it,” Sunstreaker said.

Ember actually seemed to relax slightly at that. “If you were a spy for the kidnappers, you would be nicer to try and draw more confidence from us.” 

Prism looked affronted at that, “Sunny is very nice mech! He is the best and sweetest mech ever.” 

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm. “Only to you, Prism.”

“Everyone should see how wonderful, and talented you are,” Prism said. “You are beautiful.” 

Ember wrinkled her nose, “Could you get any more soppy?” 

Lightspeed snorted, “They are in love. What else do you expect.” 

“Not that,” Ember muttered. “My creators are in love and you don’t see them acting like that.” 

“Not in front of you, anyways,” Lightspeed said with a snicker.

Ember looked aghast at the mere suggestion while Lightspeed laughed. 

Ten looked confused before going back to rocking while staring at a section of the wall. 

Lightspeed regained his composure, “Just ignore them when they get too obnoxiously cute. At least with you here, we should get fuel soon.” 

Ember frowned, “What do you mean, ‘get fuel soon’?” 

Lightspeed sighed, “They only fuel us a single cube every other sol or so. Maybe longer. The only exception is when a new mech gets shoved in here with us.” 

She frowned, “That is horrible. How long has it been?” 

“At least two sols, I guess. It’s been a while. It’s easy to lose track of time,” Lightspeed said. “Isn’t it, Ten?” 

The mute mech nodded, and hugged Lightspeed to him, holding him like a cyberbear. The mech’s tank rumbled loudly, and he hugged Lightspeed more tightly.

Lighspeed patted his arm gently, “It’s okay, big guy.” 

“Ten,” Ten said mournfully. 

Ember frowned, “What’s his problem?” 

Ten flinched and turned away so he faced the wall. Lightspeed glared at Ember, “Ten has a condition that makes it hard for him to communicate. He can understand you perfectly well. He is upset because he is used to getting more fuel and seems to be in need of a higher grade of energon than the low grade they have been giving us.”

“Oh,” Ember said. 

“He’s not running well, and he doesn’t feel very good,” Lightspeed said, and gently pet Ten’s plating. “He was here before I was. I think he’s been here a long time.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ember said with a frown. “He looks familiar. Like I’ve seen him somewhere.” 

Ten curled into a smaller ball and whimpered. 

“Shhhh....it’s okay,” Lightspeed crooned.

Ten just whimpered but it was softer in tone as he slowly went into recharge. Ember stared at the mech as she huddled in the corner. “I know him from somewhere but I can’t place him.” 

Sunstreaker drew Prism tighter against him. Seeing Ten so upset made their situation all the more dire seeming. It was at moments like these that he could no longer keep his spirits up and he wondered what his carrier would do if he lost both of them. 

He had to try and believe that Prowl would come for Prism. A medical intern, two glitched younglings and a crippled mech would attract the attention and mech-power that the Commissioner's sparkling being kidnapped would.

“I know! I know where I’ve seen him! With one of my carrier’s colleagues. Ultra Magnus! They were at one of the functions that they made me go to. Ultra Magnus had him and a normal sparkling with them. I remember that. My creator said that they had adopted him,” Ember said. 

“I’ve met Ultra Magnus,” Prism said. “He heads the security force for the Prime. I think.” 

“That’s right,” Ember agreed, and then frowned. “He of all mechs should have been about to find Ten.” 

“It does not bode well for our own situation,” Sunstreaker whispered.  
Prism trembled and whimpered next to him, burying his face in Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “They’ll find us! They have to find us!”

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm, “I’m sure they will, sweetspark. If your Sire teams up with the Prime’s guard, they have to find us.” 

Ember opened her mouth but closed it after Sunstreaker glared at her. Lightspeed gave a small smile at his words. “Of course they will find us.”

oOoOoOo

Popinjay watched the little mech leave the medical facility. They had been watching this one nearly as long as they had their optic on the commissioner's sparkling. That they were related was only further proof to Popinjay that there was something seriously wrong with the current regime. They were the spawn of Unicron. He did not doubt Tyrest’s words. not any more. Not after seeing the proof.

This one should not even be among the ensparked. Popinjay had seen it’s medical records. It’s spark had nearly flickered out five times when it was first enframed. It should have offlined and returned to Primus’ well. 

He glanced to the side and gave a solemn nod to his compatriot as he began to walk towards the filth. They had practised the way they would whisk the blight upon Primus and it wasn’t hard anymore. 

Popinjay watched as Barratry moved next to the target and smiled as Windlass caused a distraction by slamming into a cyclebot and then slipping into the crowd that quickly formed around the accident. 

The little freak was quickly lured away from its blighted creators and Barratry soon had the brat next to the transport as Popinjay walked up help toss the now fearful sparkling into the back. 

“REE!” 

“Shut up you filthy freak!”

“REEEEEEE!” the little mech screamed more loudly, and fought with a surprising strength. “REEEEEE Help! Help me!” 

Popinjay tried to put a hand over the struggling mechling’s mouth to shut him up, and yelled himself when sharp denta sank into his hand ripping at the sensitive plating.

He stumbled back, and turned to see the mechlings creators coming at him. “Get the abomination out of here!” 

“Let go of our sparkling”, the one with black plating yelled, and slashed at Poppinjay with sharp claws.

Popinjay screamed as the claws bit deep in his arm but shoved the squawling brat in the transport and it roared away, leaving him behind. 

With a roar the mech with black plating began clawing at Popinjay, knocking him to the ground. “Where are they taking him?! Where are they taking my sparkling?!” 

Popinjay said nothing. It would take more than this to betray the brotherhood! “To the pit where it belongs!” 

The mech screamed, tearing at him, and slamming him to the ground. He broke one of Poppinjay’s optics, shattering it completely before he was pulled away by an enforcer. 

The mech bodily lifted Popinjay off the ground and cuffed his hands behind his back. “Where did you take the mechling?” the enforcer asked. 

“I’m not telling you scrap,” Popinjay spat.

The mech screamed again, charging towards the enforcer and Popinjay only to be forced back by a second enforcer. “We will take care of him, sir. Your bonded needs you.” 

The mech looked back and then took the smaller mech into his arms as the mech sobbed. The enforcer dragged Popinjay towards an enforcer transport. “The Commissioner wants to have a word with you mech.”

“I”m coming with you. I want a word with my brother as well,” the black Praxian said, his red optics narrowing.

“As you will, Lieutenant Barricade.” 

“Where did they take him?” The other mech whimpered. “He’s so scared. Terrified, and his spark. His spark hurts so badly.” 

“We’ll find him, Ricochet. Don’t you worry,” Barricade said. 

They both transformed and followed the enforcer transport to the enforcer station. An armed escort was waiting and dragged Popinjay out of the transport. He was dragged into the enforcer station while Barricade and Ricochet followed behind him.  
Popinjay was thrust into an interrogation room. Barricade wrapped an arm around Ricochet as they waited and when Prowl came around the corner he stopped in surprise. “Barricade? Ricochet? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” 

Barricade growled, “That filth in your interrogation room helped kidnapped Moonbow! Beat where they took him from that slagger or I will do it myself!” 

Prowl’s wings hiked up, and he hit his comm, “Where is the prisoner being kept? Good. I will be there momentarily.” He walked to the interrogation room, and threw open the door, his armour flared out. “Popinjay.”

The mech in the seat stiffened, his optics going wide. “I know my rights. You can’t threaten me. You can’t do anything to me.” 

“You have hurt sparklings. Do you really think anyone here would come to your aid?” 

Popinjay shrunk away, his bravado dissolving and in it’s place, fear. “You wouldn't...” 

“You have taken my sparkling.” 

“Sparkling? Blights of Unicron upon Primus’ surface! Should have been destroyed when it emerged!” 

Prowl’s sensor panels flared up angrily. “Blights? Destroyed? I think you have mixed up what should have been done to you and not to innocent sparklings.” 

“They are cursed! The curse will spread to all Cybertron if not destroyed now!” 

Prowl growled lowly, “Where are the younglings?” 

“You will get nothing from me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself.” He turned to the guards. “Please summon Blaster for me. We have a...difficulty.” 

“Right away, sir.” One of them left and was not gone long before he returned with a tall, lanky, red and gold mech. 

“You needed me, sir?” 

“Thank you, yes. I need to know what he knows. Please find out where the sparklings are being held.” 

Blaster moved closer to Popinjay, making the mech thrash trying to avoid him. “Don’t touch me!” 

Blaster chuckled mirthlessly, “Not going to touch you.” 

Blaster closed his optics and shuddered, opening one and casting a disgusted look at Prowl, “His mind is like a sewer, sir! I’ll get the location for you but I am going to need a break after this!” 

Prowl nodded, “You will be granted the time you need to recover from this, but we need to find those sparklings.” 

Blaster’s lips curled into a feral grin, “Good,” and he dove back in. He ruffled through Poppinjay’s processor ignoring the way the mech squealed and yelled. He ignored it when the mech begged and cried, and finally found what he was looking for. 

“Dear Primus, this can’t be right. They are on Tyrest’s estate.” 

Prowl quivered, “You heard him. Gather a strike force. I want it together in a half a joor.” 

The guards scrambled.

oOoOoOo

The sound of the door opening was all the warning they got. When another mechling was shoved into the room, Prism gasped in shock. Leaving Sunstreaker’s side, he rushed to the fallen form of a mechling who looked a lot like him. “Moonbow? Is that you?”

The mechling looked up and weakly whispered, “Prism? I-I don’t feel good.” 

Prism’s optics widened. His cousin’s normally bright plating looked dull, tinged grey. His optics dim, and he seemed to be laboring to vent. Prism moved close and pulled Moonbow’s limp form against him. “What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“My spark hurts,” Moonbow whispered. “Tell my creators I love them. Please. I can feel them and they are so scared. I don’t think I will see them again. It hurts.” 

“Shhh...don’t talk like that,” Prism crooned. “Just stay with me. Okay. Please. What happened?” 

“I don’t know. We were going someplace. Papa screamed, and the mechs shoved me around. That they shoved me in here. I’m just so tired, Prism. Please. Tell Papa is wasn’t his fault. Primus says it wasn’t. He says it will all be okay.” 

Sunstreaker and Prism exchanged a look over the Praxian’s helm. “Moonbow...please don’t talk like that.” 

Lightspeed moves from where he sat with Ten and hurried to the fallen mech’s side. “I am a medic. Will you let help you? You said your spark hurt?” 

Prism took Moonbow’s servo in his, “He has a weak spark. He always has, since he was created.” 

Lightspeed frowned and carefully slipped his plug into Moonbow’s medical port on his arm. His look faded into bleak regret. “Your sparkrate is very low. Try to rest.” 

Lightspeed gave Sunstreaker a look and shook his helm. Sunstreaker looked stricken but nodded.

Moonbow offlined his optics, “I’ll miss you Prism. You were a good cousin. Always so t-thoughtful.” His ventilations slowed, the grey tint that covered his frame becoming more pronounced. “You will tell my creators? Won’t you?” 

“Moonbow, no. Please don’t say that. You creators will be crushed. We would all miss you so much. Please don’t just g-give up. P-please.” Prism’s optics sparked as fluid gathered behind his optics and trickled down his cheeks. “P-please.” 

Moonbow sighs and his optics shutter, “I’m sorry, Prism. I’ll miss you so much. Please say goodbye to my creators and yours? I loved you all so very much.” 

Prism just sobbed and held Moonbow’s servo to his cheek. “Please, Don’t go.” 

Lightspeed disconnected from Moonbow and put a servo on Prism’s shoulder, “There is nothing more I can do here. If we were at a proper medical bay or hospital-” 

Prism cried harder, “Don’t say that. Stop saying that. Please, please, stop it. Please. No. Don’t leave Moonbow. Please.” 

There was no answer though, the frame in Prism’s arms greyed, and fell completely silent. Prism was far from silent as he rocked the still from in his arms, begging and pleading. 

Sunstreaker looked at Lightspeed and Ten, at a complete loss of what to do. “Just let him cry it out,” Ember said. “Not like we can do anything now.” 

Ten was staring at the grey frame and whimpering, causing Lightspeed to return to his side and wrap an arm around him. He carefully turned Ten’s face away from Moonbow’s frame and began to hum softly.  
Sunstreaker felt so helpless. Prism needed him and there was nothing that he could do. He scowled and then grunted with a determined look on his face as he used his arms to push himself away from the wall. He slowly worked his way onto his peds, ignoring how wobbly and weak he was, and stumbled the few steps to lurch next to Prism. 

Prism looked up, and clutched Moonbow more tightly to him, but his optics were focused on Sunstreaker. “You walked.” 

Sunstreaker gave a pained grunt, “Yeah, I did.” He lowered himself to the floor with very little grace and wrapped himself around Prism, shielding his betrothed and Moonbow’s grey frame.” 

“He can’t hurt anymore,” Sunstreaker said.

“No. He can’t. This isn’t fair. He was such a sweet mech. You would have liked him, I think.” 

“I’m sure I would. If he was related to you, I bet he was just as sweet and kind as you are.” 

Prism began to cry again, “W-What am I going to tell his creators? What w-will I tell my creators? He...he’s gone!” 

“Shh. You will tell them that he loved them, just liked he asked. It is not your fault. It is the ones who kidnapped all of us who are to blame. You did nothing wrong. You made sure he had someone with him when he faded.” 

“He was so young. A vorn younger than I am.” Prism shrunk in on himself. “I don’t want to offline here.” 

“We won’t,” Sunstreaker said. 

“You don’t know that. We could. They could come in and offline us all right now.” Prism pet Moonbow’s plating. “I wish they would just get it over with.” 

“Prism! Stop it.” 

“It’s the truth,” Prism said. “This is just...a horrible way to offline.” 

Sunstreaker rubbed Prism’s back under his sensor panels, “It is. You helped make it better though, he wasn’t alone. He had you with him while he was fading and you held his servo until the end. I know that had to mean a lot to him.” 

Prism sobbed and turned his faceplates against Sunstreaker’s plating, finally releasing his cousin’s grey frame. “I...I hope so. He shouldn’t have had this happen.” 

“None of us should have. It is not anyone’s fault.”

oOoOoOo

Prowl poured over the layout of Tyrest’s estate on the screen that took up much of the room in the mobile command post. All of the teams were in position. He patched into the coms, and opened his link with his brother, almost cringing from the pain that rolled through their sibling bond.

::They’ve killed him! They’ve murdered my sparkling,:: Barricade screeched, and Prowl slammed shut the bond before he was carried away in the rage. 

Prowl staggered slightly, causing Ultra Magnus to look at him worriedly. “Prowl? Are you alright?” 

Prowl steadied himself but shook his helm morosely. “Moonbow is gone. Barricade felt the creation bond break. We need to move now before they can murder the other younglings.” 

Ultra Magnus gripped Prowl’s shoulder with a compassionate look. “I mourn for your loss.” 

*MOVE OUT!* Prowl announced over the private comms to the special ops mechs. He pulled up the screens, watching as they moved out, and monitored their progress ready to adjust plans as they moved through the dark halls. The place appeared deserted until they made it into the lower levels. 

The first shots were fired, it became hard to see through the dust and smoke. 

Ultra Magnus hovered, Optics fixed on the screens, but he was mercifully quiet. 

They watched the screens as the special ops mechs encountered their first signs of resistance as mechs began to sporadically fire at the before retreating further into lower levels. The ops mechs began to slowly force their way in, stealthily moving from room to room as they checked and cleared them in their search for the abducted younglings. 

The sight of a large steel door that was being heavily guarded made Ultra Magnus stiffen and glance at Prowl. As the ops mechs began to snipe the mechs guarding the door in a futile last stand, Prowl felt his spark race. He could only hope that he and Bluestreak were not about to feel the sparkbreak that Barricade and Ricochet were feeling.

oOoOoOo

Ten perked up before any of the others heard the first shots and herded them all against the corner, shielding the smaller frames with his bigger one. “Ten.”

Prism flinched with the sound of each explosion and his his face against Sunstreaker’s plating. He clung to him, making little whimpering sounds of pure terror. 

Sunstreaker held onto Prism, petting between his sensor panels gently. Ember was tucked beside him, her horns sparking as she rocked and muttered. Lightspeed was between Ten and them, helping shield as well, despite Ten trying to keep himself between Lightspeed and the door. 

“Shh, you are okay Prism. We aren’t going to let anyone hurt you.” 

“They are going to offline us like they offlined Moonbow,” Prism whimpered. 

“Shhhh...no they arent,” said Lightspeed. “It is going to be fine, Prism.’ 

“Stop lying to me. It isn’t going to be fine. It isn’t going to be fine at all,” Prism hissed. 

“Ten,” Ten said, and huddled still closer. 

“Ten is right. It’s going to be okay,” Lightspeed said. 

Prism just turned and buried his faceplates against Sunstreaker’s side. Sunstreaker felt so helpless and useless as he held Prism close to him. He hated being so useless like this. It was infuriating to be unable to do anything to protect the mech he loved more than anything in the universe. 

With an unexpected and unusual groan, the main door slowly was forced open and unknown mechs stared in at them.

They filed in. “It’s okay,” one said. “We are enforcers. We are here to take you to your creators.” They did have the marks of enforcers. Ten unfolded himself, standing up straight to let them in. 

Prism cried, “Where is my papa!” 

“He is waiting in the command post. Come along, Prism. We will get you to him.” 

“Q-Quickshift? Is that you?” Prism asked. 

The enforcer nodded, and helped another enforcer lift Sunstreaker up. “It is, little sir. Come along. There are medics waiting to look you all over, and your papa is waiting for us as well.” 

Prism followed the two mechs while a mech walked forward and slowly knelt by Ember. “Hi Ember. Do you remember me? I work with your Sire at the firehouse?” 

Ember stared at the mech, sensor horns still crackling with charge but the charge was fading. “Y-you’re Hot Spot.” 

Hot Spot nodded, “I am. Will you come with me? Your Sire is waiting with the medics to check you over before you go home with him.” 

“Thank you, yes. I will go with you. I really appreciate it,” Ember said, and the other mech helped her stand up on unsteady peds. 

Prism watched another mech lead Ten off, and Lightspeed. It was a relief to see everyone was safe. He walked beside the mech that carried Sunstreaker, and they all finally made it to where the medics had been set up. 

Ten yelled and rushed to Ultra Magnus who wrapped the youngling in a tight hug. Prism did the same and ran to Prowl who clutched his sparkling tightly to him. Knock Out quickly brought a hover chair to the mech who was carrying Sunstreaker

Sunstreaker sighed as he was gently placed in his hover chair and hugged his creator. “Thank you, Carrier.” 

“I was so scared for you,” Knock Out said and held on tightly. “So scared.” 

“So was I,” Sunstreaker said, and held tightly onto his creator. “I thought they were going to kill us all. They said we were abominations, and P-Popinjay...oh, carrier. He hurt Prism!” 

“And he will pay for it,” Knock Out said. “Let’s have the medics check you over before I take you home. Bob and Bobbin have been looking for you and whimpering the whole time they couldn’t find you.” 

Sunstreaker smiled slightly, “It will be good to see them again. I missed them too.” 

Knock Out hugged Sunstreaker again. “Quickmix has made a feast for you. All your favorite sweets and goodies. He just kept making them while you were gone, saying they would be your welcome home feast.” 

Sunstreaker trembled in Knock Out’s arms. “Can Prism come?” 

“If he wants. Everybody can come,” Knock Out said. 

“Thank you creator,” Sunstreaker said.

Knock Out took him over to the medic, who looked him over and soon said he was fit enough to go. Nearly as soon as he was released Prism ran over and flung himself at Sunstreaker. Ignoring all propriety he climbed into Sunstreaker’s lap and buried his face in the other mech’s neck. “Don’t leave me.” 

“I’m not going to leave you, Prism. Why would you think that?” Sunstreaker asked in exasperation. 

“B-because I’m a coward.” 

Sunstreaker snorted, “No you aren’t. We were all terrified.” 

Prism shook his head, “I..I was a coward and weak and-” 

“Absolutely fine. You acted the way any normal young mech after being kidnapped and forced into a prison. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you much and I am just so happy that you are safe now.” 

Prowl nodded from where he stood nearby. “There were enough armed mechs that we had to send in a special ops team to rescue you, Prism. There was nothing you could have done.” 

“See,” Sunstreaker whispered. “you should not blame yourself for this, my love.” 

Prism let out a little sob, “I love you too. I was so scared for you. It was so horrible. And Moonbow.” 

“I know, love. I know,” Sunstreaker crooned, and rocked him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I could have saved him.” 

“I know you do,” Prism whispered. “We failed him.” 

“No, no. Prism! We---there was nothing we could have done. Even Lightspeed said so.” 

“But, there must have been something!” 

Prowl reached out and put a servo on Prism’s shoulder, “Sparkling, Moonbow always had a very weak spark. For all we know, the stress from simply being kidnapped was too much for his spark to take.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “He was a little grey already when they threw him into the room they kept us in, remember Prism? You at least were with him in the end and comforted him.” 

Prism’s doorwings sagged, “Are Cade and Rico okay?” 

“They are inconsolable. We were able to recover Moonbow’s frame though. It is not much, but they will at least have closure,” Prowl said. “We will all mourn him. He was a good mechling. Always so sweet and well behaved. We are all glad you were there to give him comfort in the end. Do not doubt that, sweetspark.” 

Prism offlined his optics. “It wasn’t enough. We should have been able to save him.” 

“Oh, Prism,” Prowl signed. 

Sunstreaker just hugged Prism to him, pressing a kiss to the back of his servo. “You have nothing to feel sorry for. None of what has happened is your fault. None of it. Not our kidnapping. Not Moonbow’s kidnapping. Not Moonbow’s death. None of it was your fault and there was nothing you could have done.” 

Prism began to softly sob, leaning forward to rest his forehelm on Sunstreaker’s shoulder and his sensor panels twitching with his sobs.

Sunstreaker held him close, rocking him until he fell silent and was limp in his arms. His ventilations hitched and his clung to Sunstreaker, refusing to let go. 

“Prism,” Sunstreaker said gently. “You need to go with your creators.” 

“No! I’m not leaving you,” he said, voice hitching.

“Prism,” Prowl said, “You need to come with us.”

“NO! I’m not leaving Sunny. I’m not leaving him!”

Sunstreaker rubbed below Prism’s sensor panels, “It is okay, Prism. We will see each other tomorrow. Your creators just want to make sure you are alright. I am sure Button and Bubbles would like to see you too.” 

Prism gasped at the thought of his carrier. “Ree must be so worried!” 

“He has been very worried about you,” Prowl said gravely.

“Can’t we all go with Sunny? Quickmix made things,” Prism whispered. “I’m hungry, sire. They didn’t give us much at all. Please?”

“I will have him meet us there, and then Home,” Prowl said firmly. “Refueling is important, but I think you all need rest as well. It has been a very hard sol on all of us.” 

Prism curled against Sunstreaker. “It has been, and I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“What?” Prowl asked, looking confused. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer! I want to bond to Sunstreaker now! I don’t want to end up without him! I won’t lose him!” 

Prowl and Knock Out exchanged a look, “We can discuss that with your creator after we eat.” 

Sunstreaker drew Prism onto his lap. “My chair can carry two. Let’s go home.”

Prism finally relaxed against him, “That is the best idea I have heard all night.” He closed his optics, and was halfway to recharge by the time they had been cleared by the medic and made their way home.

oOoOoOo

Bob skittered nervously, the small Bobbin next to him. His creation was clicking hopefully, still expecting the caretaker to return and pet them with many scratches before bringing them their fuel.

The sound of the door opening made them both perk up and at the sight of a familiar hover chair entering, they charged the hover chair with chirps and clicks of joy. Bobbin scrambled up onto Bob’s back and Bob climbed up to Sunstreaker’s lap where they found Button’s caretaker in their caretaker’s lap. 

They chittered at each other, confused for a moment. Then climbed up in Prism’s lap and snuggled against both of them, still chittering away and agitated. 

Their caretaker pet them both, giving them scritches on the head. Bob trilled loudly, still worried and concerned. Caretaker had never left them for that long. 

Caretaker pet them, scritching them in all the best places before hugging them a bit too tightly. Caretaker was upset and it made them want to cheer the Caretaker up. Bobbin wiggled on top of Bob and rolled onto his back, begging for a belly scritch. 

Caretaker smiled and offered nice scritches on his belly that made Bobbin wriggle and chirp in happiness. Button’s caretaker laughed too and rubbed Bobbin’s belly with Caretaker. 

Bob wiggled in excitement at a realization. Maybe Button’s Caretaker and Caretaker would become mates like Bob and Button were. He would help teach Bobbin how to help guard the Caretaker’s nest for him. 

He chittered at Caretaker and began to groom his armour, much to Button’s Caretaker’s amusement. The bot giggled at the way Caretaker protested the care. Bob could tell that Caretaker had not been well though. His armour was much less shiny than usual. The layer of wax was nearly nonexistent. It worried Bob greatly. Caretaker was usually fastidious, just like his carrier.

He continued to clean Caretaker’s plating, despite his protest. He would make sure caretaker felt better, and he had the best nest.

Caretaker sighed and pet Bob, giving a small scritch to Bob’s helm. “Good bug, Bob. Good bug. I missed you too.” 

Bob wiggled his delight at earning the ‘good bug’ from the Caretaker. 

He was a ‘good bug’, he knew that, but it was always nice to hear his caretaker tell him so. He wiggled close, nuzzling this caretaker’s armor. He had missed him so much, He had been so worried. Worried that Caretaker would not come home this time. Caretaker’s creator had been so distraught, so upset it had reminded Bob of the times that Caretaker had went to the white place that smelled too clean. That place scared Bob. The mechs had not wanted him there, but Caretaker’s creator had insisted.

Button’s caretaker stirred and Bobbin scooted toward him and slid under a servo in a begging attempt to get petted and scritched. When the mech gave them, Bobbin wiggled and chirped happily, making the mech smile.

Bob looked from Caretaker to possibly Caretaker’s mate and wiggled, this might mean he would be with Button more! He like playing with Button! He was very good at games like chase and hunt. Bobbin was still to small to be very good at games.

Bob missed Button for other reasons as well. He missed his mate, and his other sparklings, maybe they would all be together again soon.

oOoOoOo

Bluestreak hurried over to Knock Out’s habitation suite. His wings flared out as he knocked on the door, and he pushed his way in when Quickmix answered. “Where is he? Where is my sparkling?”

“Ah, he’s in the family room. Would you like me to take you to them?” Quickmix asked. 

“I think I can find my own way, thank you.” His armour flared out, as he made his way through the entryway, and into the next room. Prism was curled up in Suntreaker’s lap, and that was agitating enough. Prowl was there though, and he let it be. 

“Why didn’t you come straight home? I was so worried!” 

There were other mechs gathered around the room. mechs that Bluestreak did not know, and some he did. 

Prowl stood up and wrapped an arm around Bluestreak, guiding him to sit next to Prism and Sunstreaker. Prism slipped off of Sunstreaker’s lap to hug Bluestreak. “Ree! I was so scared! I was so scared I would never see you again!” 

Bluestreak held Prism tightly, “Oh, Sparkling! I thought the same thing. Oh, my precious Prism, I thought we lost you!” 

“I thought you had to. It was horrible. So horrible. They were going to offline us,” Prism said. 

“Oh, sparkling,” Bluestreak said. His voice trembled. He hugged Prism tightly. “Are you hurt? Did they d-do anything to you?”

“I’m fine Ree. Just scared. Sunny was with me. And...and I was with Moonbow what he passed,” Prism whispered. “It was horrible. We couldn't’ save him.” 

“M-moonbow? What? What happened?” 

Prism sobbed, clinging to Bluestreak. Prowl leaned over and softly whispered, “The kidnappers abducted Moonbow from the hospital. The stress was too much for his spark and it caused his spark to destabilize. His spark guttered and went out. Prism was with him when it happened. Barricade and Ricochet are here as well to mourn and find out what happened.” 

Bluestreak could only stare up at Prowl in horror and shock. “Dear Primus!” 

“I held him while he---while he---Oh, Ree. He just went grey. It was horrible,” Prism said. He offlined his optics. 

“You did what you could,” Sunstreaker said. He took Prism’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. “You were so brave.” 

“No, you were brave. Everyone was, and maybe Ten most of all.” 

“Who is Ten? What kind of a name is that?” 

Prism gave a small laugh while Prowl pointed to the mech sitting next to Ultra Magnus. “Ten was adopted by Ultra Magnus and Rung. He has a glitch that makes it hard for him to communicate. ‘Ten’ is his name because it is the only word he can say. His processor works fine but he can’t communicate in a normal manner.” 

“Oh! Oh! That is...that is so horrible. You poor thing,” Bluestreak exclaimed. 

“Do not feel sorry for him,” Rung said, inserting himself into the conversation. “We get on well enough. He is a very talented artist. The diminutive orange mech smiled. “He is loved, very much. I think that is more than most mechs receive in their existence.”

“We should strive for more,” Bluestreak said, his voice crackling. 

“That may be,” Rung said, “But it is what it is.”

Prism pointed to the two other younglings with them. “That is Lightspeed, he is a medic like Knock Out and helped take care of everyone while they had us in the room. And that is Ember. She is nice when she isn’t accusing you of things.” 

Bluestreak frowned. “Accused you of things? What did she accuse you of?” 

“All kinds of things,” Prism laughed, “I think she is a bit glitched, but she really does mean well.’ 

Bluestreak still frowned. “Glitched or not that is not a nice way of going about things.” 

“She can’t help it,” Sunstreaker shrugged. “I guess.” 

Prism moved back to his spot against Sunstreaker, “It’s really all right, Ree. Promise. Nothing bad happened, and we are all safe now. I think that is what is important.”

Bluestreak smiled at Prism, “You are so smart. You are right, that is what is important.” 

Prowl put a servo on Bluestreak’s shoulder. “Prism has a request.” 

Bluestreak looked from Prowl to Prism, “A request? A request for what?” 

Prowl sighed, “He wishes to move up the date of their bonding.” 

Bluestreak stiffened, “How far up? When do they-?” 

“As soon as possible,” Prism said firmly. “I’m not waiting any longer than I have to. We have proved to be compatible. We love each other, and...and I will not wait any longer. It is not a request. I am telling you.” 

“Prism!” Bluestreak said. “You can’t be serious. It is already rushed!” 

Prism’s armor flared out, “I am serious, Ree. We shouldn't have to wait.” 

“Prism. This is just...so unexpected,” Bluestreak whispered. 

Prowl set a comforting servo on his shoulder, “We need to think about it. Even soon means at least a metacycle or two. There is a lot that needs to be done.” 

Prism frowned and curled up against Sunstreaker as he sulked. “Not fair.” 

Sunstreaker hugged Prism to him, “You have to be patient. It won’t be long now. We will be bonded soon.” 

Bobbin hopped down from Sunstreaker’s lap, scurrying over towards Ten and chirping up at him curiously.

Ten looked down, and chirped right back at the tiny Insecticon. He reached down, and scooped him up. He hugged him gently, petting the little Insecticon’s plating.

The big mech hummed happily, and gave the other mechs a silly smile, which made Sunstreaker smile back. 

“Rung, sir, do you think your family could attend our bonding?” Prism asked.

The orange mech smiled, “I’m sure we would be honored. Ten would appreciate it.” 

“I know he would,” Sunstreaker said. “He’s a good mech. So brave. He shielded us.”

Ten just smiled happily as he pet Bobbin, humming to himself as Bobbin collapsed in buggy bliss at the pets to his belly and under his chin, his tiny secondary hands flailing wilding in his happiness. 

Bluestreak seemed surprised by Sunstreaker’s words and then seemed thoughtful. “Rung? Ultra Magnus? Since Ten seems to enjoy Bobbin so much, would you be interested in getting one for his own? We have one buglet left from Button’s nest.” 

Ten heard him, and perked up at the idea. His EM field flaring with happiness at the idea. He turned to Rung and Ultra Magnus giving them a pleading look. 

“I think that would be acceptable,” Ultra Magnus said. “We and looked into getting him a therapy pet, but as you know it is hard to find any available.” 

“Yes, they are. As much as they are in demand. It really is difficult,” Bluestreak said. “Would you like to meet him? His name is Buckle.” 

“We would!” Rung said, nearly as excited as Ten. 

Prowl gave a small smile. I will go and get him then. Along with Button and Bubbles. They have missed Prism as much as Bob and Bobbin have. It might do all the younglings good to have something to hold and pet for the moment.” 

With that he left the apartment and returned shortly after with a crate in his servos. At the sight of the crate, Bob leapt from Sunstreaker’s lap to prance around Prowl’s ankles, eager to see his mate again. 

The crate was open, and Button shot out, tackling Bob. They toppled over together, rolling several times before landing into a pile. 

Buckle and Bubbles came out of the crate more slowly and looked around. They chittered to each other. Prowl reached down and picked up Buckle, taking him over to Ten and placing the little insecticon into the mechlings arms. 

Bobbin protested the sudden lack of attention but Rung picked him up and began to stroke his back leaving a limp buglet in his arms.

Ten looked enraptured as he gently pet the larger buglet who in turn looked fascinated by Ten. Ten happily rumbled, “Ten!” as he gave the buglet a gentle hug. 

Prowl had to smile at the happy pair before turning to Ultra Magnus, “It looks like you have a new pet.” 

Magnus’ taciturn face brightened with a smile, “It would appear as though we do. I don’t have words for how much we appreciate what you have done. I don’t think we would have gotten Ten back had you not gotten involved.” 

“You know I am grateful for your help as well,” Prowl said. “It is a miracle things turned out as they did.” 

The other mechs gathered around, and Quickmix brought out another tray of energon treats. 

Bluestreak rose to his peds and moved to Barricade and Ricochet where they sat a little away from everyone. “I am so very sorry to hear about Moonbow. I can’t say how much.” 

Ricochet buried his face into Barricade’s shoulder. Barricade rubbing his back gently. “Thank you, Bluestreak. We will be having the funeral as soon as we can once the medics are able to prepare him. “ 

Bluestreak hugged the two devastated mechs and tried not to think that if things had gone differently, he would have been in the same place as the two of them. 

“I’m glad Prism was there for him,” Ricochet said, his voice crackling. “He took comfort in that. I could feel it. He was at peace. I just...I just can’t believe he is gone though. He was such a beautiful spark. So gentle. Sometimes I couldn't believe we had been so lucky to have him.” 

“He will be sorely missed,” Bluestreak said. “Have you told Jazz?” 

“Yes, I---I talked to him on our way here. He said he might drop by,” Barricade said. “He is upset, of course. They were close.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “Well, please let us know if there is anything that you need. Anything at all.” 

Barricade gave him a grateful look. “Thank you. We appreciate it. We just wish we could have gotten to him sooner, or stopped them from taking him in the first place. If we had only kept him closer to us, then-” 

“You don’t know that. You can’t beat yourself up with what if and if only. It is not your fault. Mourn your sparkling but don’t blame yourselves. He loved you two so much, he wouldn’t want that.” 

Barricade nodded, “It is hard though. He was far too young to---to be gone already. We had him for such a short time. I feel like my spark is breaking in my chest and...frag. It hurts.” 

Ricochet bit back a sob, he hid his faceplates. Barricade enfolded his mate in his arms rocking him gently. 

“We failed him,” Ricochet whispered. 

“No! No! Don’t say that,” Bluestreak said. “You did everything you could!”

“It wasn’t enough,” Ricochet said.

“You did everything you could! You had no way of knowing that they would have the audacity to try and kidnap your sparkling from the hospital like that!” 

Ricochet just sobbed and clung to Barricade. 

Barricade held his bonded tight to his side. “Thank you for trying Bluestreak. We...we are going to need time to process all this.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I’m sorry. I---I’m just sorry. He turned, and hurried away, leaving them to their grief. He shook as he went to joy Prowl again. That could have been him. That almost was.

He found a place beside Prowl, and took the other mech’s hand in his own, his EM field reaching out and entangling in Prowl’s. His mate knew him well and drew him into his arms, and gently smoothed a hand over Bluestreak’s wings. “Do you need to go rest?” 

“N-no. I’m f-fine.” 

“Liar,” Prowl whispered and pressed a kiss against Bluestreak’s cheek.

“It could have been us. It could have been all of us, instead of just them. Is it wrong to feel so happy while they are grieving?” 

“There is nothing any of us could have done to save Moonbow. They will eventually come to terms with their grief as will we. Moonbow was a precious mech and I mourn him as well. His loss will haunt our sparkling as well as our family. He was our nephew, it is normal to mourn him while still being thankful that Prism was returned to us.” 

Bluestreak nodded but still clung tightly to Prowl. “I know but it still feels wrong.” 

“That is normal as well, my love. We do not help Prism, though. It will not help him move past this to voice such things. I can already tell that he has survivors guilt.” 

Bluestreak wilted, “I’m sorry. You are right. We much be strong for our sparkling,” Bluestreak whispered. “I just...I feel so horrible that they are going through this, and scared. I don’t want him to leave us. And he wants to.” 

“We will talk about it later. Now is not the place,” Prowl said. 

Bluestreak nodded. “I know. I just...I don’t know what to do anymore. Nothing makes sense.”

Prowl guided Bluestreak to a chair, “Sit and rest for a bit. Let’s just enjoy watching the younglings play with the buglets.” 

Looking around Bluestreak had to smile at the sight of Prism curled up on Sunstreaker’s lap with Button and Bob curled up and grooming each other in Prism’s lap. The poor Insecticon had been worried about Prism too but now seemed content with the world.

oOoOoOo

The funeral procession through the streets of New Iacon had been long. Prism’s hand poked out through the white mourning veil and held on tightly to Sunstreaker’s hand. All of the Praxians present were dressed much the same, and looked like a sea of ghosts amid the living mechs surrounding them.

Sunstreaker squeezed his hand back, gripping it gently. He opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it looking away.

The mechs carrying the litter moved slowly in front of everyone, careful not to jar Moonbow’s frame. His plating gleamed in the dim sunlight. It made Prism’s ventilations speed up. His cousin looked like he would sit up at any time and walk away. The grey had been painted over with a vibrant sheen.

He knew it was traditional to paint the deceased in life like colors before the funeral began but the sight of Moonbow looking so normal was wreaking havoc on his nerves. He had seen that frame go grey. He had held him as he offlined. 

It wasn’t right to try and hide that fact! 

Prism squeezed Sunstreaker’s hand again, his own trembling with conflicting emotions. If he was this torn during the procession, how would he get through the ceremony itself?

He ducked his helm, thankful that the veil his the fluid gathering in his optics. His sire had told him he must be strong, but it was so hard to be when his spark hurt this much. 

He concentrated on the pain instead. The glyphs for mourning that has been etched on his plating still stung. It was a welcome pain though, it reminded him of where he was. That he was not still in that cell. 

That he wasn’t about to die. 

He looked at Sunstreaker and reassured himself that his fiancee was still there. 

Sunstreaker gave him a gentle smile, and stretched out his EM field making theirs mesh together. “We are almost there,” he whispered. 

The temple of Primus loomed above them, looking far from welcoming to Prism. He didn’t want to go in there, down into the depths where their family tombs were located. He wanted to go home. 

He slowed down as much as he dare while still clinging to Sunstreaker’s hand in his. He clung to that fragile tether to reality as they passed into the shadow of the tomb where all his ancestors lay entombed.  
As they passed the niches that held the honored dead of the clan, Prism trembled as he saw the decayed and collapsed frames, rust eaten and dusty despite the bright colors of false paint that gave mocking glimpses of what they had looked like in life. 

He wished that Prowl had not had them brought here. They should have been left in their peace beneath the ruins of Praxus. They felt unsettled, the air palatable with electricity. A whimper left Prism’s vocalizer. He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave now, but he was hemmed in by the other mourners unable to flee. “Don’t leave him here,” he whispered. “They can’t leave him here. He never liked the dark. He would hate it here.” 

Sunstreaker drew him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I am sure they know, Prism. I saw Ricochet with a starlight crystal, the ones that glow faintly. I think he is going to plant it in Moonbow’s niche with him, so he won’t be in the dark.” 

Prism leaned into Sunstreaker’s arm, wishing he was as sure as Sunstreaker was. “I hope so. He was always afraid of the dark.” 

“I still don’t think they should leave him here. It’s scary. I don’t want them to leave me here when I offline. Please don’t let them. Please, Sunny. Please. I don’t want to stay here.” 

“Shhhh...calm down, Prism. Don’t talk like that. You aren’t going anywhere. Not for a long time,” Sunstreaker said. 

They finally reached the niche that was for Moonbow. The attendants carefully removed him from the slab, and placed him in the niche. Ricochet and Barricade came forward first, and carefully settled the starlight crystal in a nook made for it. 

The small nook near Moonbow’s head caused the starlight crystals to cast light and shadow over his faceplates and chestplates that almost make it look as though he were just in recharge. Prism trembled as the sight of the mech who he had played with, the mech he had grown up being interred into a niche of the tomb. 

Prism buried his face into Sunstreaker’s neck as the priest began to intone the rites of mourning. He hated this. It just wasn’t fair! At last, the priest finished and the procession began to make their way out of the tombs. Sunstreaker drew Prism onto his lap and carried him out of the tombs while Prism sobbed gently into his chestplates.

oOoOoOo

Some part of Prism felt guilty for the plans they were making. Moonbow had been interred seven solar cycles ago. They still wore the mourning glyphs and would until their chromites repaired the damage down. He would be bonded to Sunstreaker long before that happened.

“What do you think of the traditional veils? I know that it is not something traditional to Sunstreaker’s people, but there is something nice about tradition,” Bluestreak said. 

“If you think that is best, carrier,” Prism said. “I’m sure Sunstreaker will be happy with whatever we come up with.” 

“Hmm, that is true. We will need to see if Knock Out has any traditions he would like included. Or anything that Sunstreaker would like to add or change. Otherwise I think we should stick to a fully traditional Praxian bonding ceremony.” 

Prism sighed, “Very well, Ree.” 

Bluestreak looked up at Prism, “Is something wrong, Prism?” 

Prism looked away. I want to bond to Sunny now instead of dealing with all these details.”

Bluestreak pat his hand, “I know dear, but the details are important as well. We need to uphold tradition. It is very important to your sire.”

“But it’s my day. I don’t see why I can’t have what I want.” 

“Prism, darling, please don’t be this way,” Bluestreak said more firmly. “We will do this right.” 

Prism grumbled. “Fine. Whatever.” 

Bluestreak sighed, “We just want this to be perfect for you, Prism. We know you are anxious to bond to Sunstreaker and we have given our blessing but we want to make sure that nothing is overlooked or forgotten.” 

Prism sighed, “I know. It just seems like it is taking so long to get everything ready though!” 

Bluestreak gave a small smile. “Why don’t you go get Sunstreaker and bring him over so we can go over some of the details with both of you here?” 

Prism nodded, “Thank you, creator. I will.” He hurried away before Bluestreak changed his mind, and made his way over to Knock Out’s flat. He pinged for entry, and almost immediately Quickmix answered the door. 

“Prism! Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Everything is fine. My carrier would like Sunstreaker to come over to help make plans for our bonding. It might be a good idea for Knock Out to come over as well, otherwise my creators are going to want a full blown Praxian style bonding, and I don't’ want that,” Prism finished in a whisper.

“Oh, Prism. I’m sorry,” Quickmix said. “Come in and I will get them for you. Don’t fret.” 

Prism entered the apartment and sat down in relief in one of the chairs that Knock Out had gotten that were designed for mechs with Praxian frames. He sighed as the support behind him allowed him to relax his sensor panels. 

After a moment, the familiar faint hum of Sunstreaker’s hoverchair preceded him and Prism got up to go to his side. “Oh, Sunny!” 

“What’s wrong, Prism? Why are you so upset?”

“My carrier is making plans. They are making it so hard. I just want to bond with you. I don’t want to have to deal with all of this. It’s stressful.” Prism leaned against him. “This is horrible.” 

“Oh, sweetspark. I’m so sorry,” Sunstreaker said. 

“He wants you to come over and let him know about your traditions,” Prism said. “Could you talk to him?” 

 

Knock Out walked in laughing, “I don’t think that would reassure him, Prism. There is only one real tradition for a bonding in Kaon and I doubt your creators would allow it to happen.”

Prism looked at him curiously as did Sunstreaker. “What tradition is that?” 

Knock Out smirked and chuckled again, “Bridenapping. I still remember when Breakdown bridenapped me and took me to the temple over his shoulder. It was so romantic.” 

Prism stared at him, blinking and then a smile slowly slip across his lipplates. “That does sound romantic. So...it is like eloping? That was what my uncle did. Barricade I mean. Creator said sire was horrified.” 

“I’m sure he was,” Knock Out laughed. “I will talk to your creator if you like, but I do not think he will like what I have to say much at all.” 

“Probably not, but it might get him to stop pressuring me to do things their way.” 

Prism giggled, “Maybe we can try to work it in somehow? Maybe that can be how I get to the ceremony? Or how we leave for our bonding trip? Or no, would it not count since we would already be bonded then.”

Knock Out laughed, “Let’s go see your creators, Prism. I want to see their faces when you tell them you want to be bridenapped.” 

Sunstreaker looked pensive despite their jovial brainstorming. “What’s wrong Bitlet?” 

Sunstreaker looked at Knock Out and then Prism. “Can I even try to bridenap him? I can’t carry my own frame, let alone his.” 

“Oh, bitty,” Knock Out sighed, and knelt before him. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you.” 

Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders, “I wish I could be a good bond mate to Prism, but I'm just useless.” 

“Nonsense,” Prism said. “You are wonderful just the way you are.” 

“You are just saying that.” 

“I’m not. I’m really not,” Sunstreaker said. 

Prism pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s lips. “You are wonderful and there is no one else on Cybertron I want to spend my life with more than you.”

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Prism and drew him closer, prolonging the kiss and peppering Prism’s lips with kisses in return. “How did I ever get so lucky as to find you?” 

Prism giggled, “I am the lucky one! I never imagined I would find someone as wonderful as you either!” 

“I wish I /could// kidnap you. I’d take you away and ravish you,” Sunstreaker said against Prism’s plating. 

Knock Out snorted, “Enough of that. You would give Prism’s creators a spark-attack if they could hear you.” 

“They would,” Prism agreed. “But I like to hear it,” he said and stole another kiss.

Sunstreaker kissed him back, cupping Prism’s helm gently. The two of them remained lip locked for a long moment, before they finally broke apart. With a soft sigh, Prism rested his helm against Sunstreaker’s chest.

Sunstreaker smiled down at him softly and pressed a kiss to his helm. “I love you, Prism.” 

Prism looked up at him and sweetly gazed into his optics, “And I love you, Sunstreaker. I love you so much.”

oOoOoOo

Prism was nervous. So nervous. This was not what they had planned, and his creators were going to be so very mad at him, but this was what he wanted. Knock Out had helped him arrange things. Not that his creators would find out. Everything was in his name. The vorns of saving his allowance had finally paid off.

The black paint hiding his colours itched. It was hard not to scratch at it as he snuck through the quiet house and out into the hallway.

A soft chitter by his ped made him freeze and looking down he saw Bob with a sleeping Bobbin on his back looking up at him curiously. “Shh, Bob. Go to bed. Go to bed, Bob.” 

Bob chittered softly again before scurrying down the hall towards Sunstreaker’s room. Prism smiled as Bob’s chip pinged the door to open to let him and Bobbin into the room. 

Slipping into the room, Prism smiled as he saw the pile of blankets on the berth that he knew was Sunstreaker. Watching as Bob climbed onto the berth using the little set of stairs Sunstreaker had put in for him and the settled in on the blankets to sleep.

Prism pulled out the portable stretched from his subspace, and carefully extracted Sunstreaker from the meshes he had been enveloped in, and carefully placed the patch as the base of Sunstreaker’s neck. Knock Out had given it to him. It would keep Sunstreaker in recharge until he was able to get him to the room he was renting. 

Sunstreaker made a noise in his recharge, and Prism grabbed one of the meshes, and pulled the floating stretcher towards the door.

Bob tried to follow, whining in distress. “No, Bob. Back to recharge,” Prism said. 

Bob wriggled and whined but he slunk away, heading towards Knock Out’s room instead of Sunstreaker’s. 

Prism smiled as he turned and look back down at his fiancee’s face in recharge. Sunstreaker was always so handsome. In his recharge though, Sunstreaker’s face while still handsome was...softer than it usually was. 

Prism could hardly believe that after the day after tomorrow, he would get to see Sunstreaker like this all the time. He giggled softly at the idea of never having to go too far from Sunstreaker, of being with him always.

He moved the stretched into the hallway, and hurried to the elevator. Who knew how long it would be till his creators noticed he was gone. Luckily the transport was waiting below. The mechs inside helped him get the stretcher into the transport, and up to the room he had rented that night. They were Kaonites like Knock Out, and when he had explained his plan they had been more than happy to help.

He looked around the room once the mechs he hired had left. He felt proud of how it all looked. He had worked hard to get it set up properly to bring Sunstreaker here for his bridenapping. He had brought better meshes and made up the berth with them. There were cubes of sweet mid-grade as well as a few of a sweet but mild high-grade. He had a couple of platters of sweets and goodies as well. 

Prism nodded as he checked that Sunstreaker’s spare hover-chair was set up next to the berth where he had left it. He was so glad that Knock Out had let him borrow it. 

He carefully moved Sunstreaker over on to the berth, and pulled the meshes over him before carefully removing the patch. Knock out said it would still be several breems before he came out of recharge once it was removed.

He took Sunstreaker’s hand in his own, and watched his optics slowly open and light up. 

“Where am I?” He asked. His voice came out slowly. 

“I kidnapped you,” Prism said. “Knock Out helped, but I mostly did it.” 

Sunstreaker blinked at him slowly as if he was having trouble digesting his words. 

“You...you what?”

“I kidnapped you. Well, groom-napped? Since I am supposed to be the bride?” 

Sunstreaker just stared at Prism for a long moment before dissolving in a fit of laughter. “Your creators are going to kill both of us, you realize that right?”

“They can kill us the day after tomorrow then. We are set up here for tonight and tomorrow.”

Sunstreaker’s optics widened, “You are serious, aren’t you?” 

Prism’s lips curled into a small, pleased smile. “Perfectly. He leaned in, and caught Sunstreaker’s lips against his own, muffling the surprised squawk that left Sunstreaker’s mouth. “I have all kinds of plans on what to do to you, and with you.” 

Sunstreaker shivered. “Prism.” 

“If you don’t want to you can always tell me no.” 

“It isn’t that I want to tell you no, it is that I want to keep going too much.” 

Prism giggled as he carefully straddled Sunstreaker. “What if I want to keep going? What if I want to give myself to you at last?” 

Sunstreaker stared up at Prism with wide optics but just looked Prism in the the optics questioningly. “Are you sure about this, Prism? We only have two more sols after this and we will be bonded. I know how important it is in Praxian culture that you still be sealed at the bonding ceremony.” 

“There really isn’t a Praxian culture anymore. It hasn’t existed for my entire existence. If my creators want to cling to it, that is fine, but it’s not my world,” Prism said softly. “This isn’t something that is important to this society. No one cares. I know I don’t, and I know I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sunstreaker said. “I just don’t want you to regret this, or us.” 

“I won’t,” Prism smiled gently. “Promise.” 

With that, Prism leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s lips. “Now, if you have no further protests or complaints, let’s- um. Do you know how we are supposed to get started?” 

Sunstreaker chuckled and flipped himself over with Prism ending up underneath. Sunstreaker leaned down and kissed Prism again, this time letting his glossa flick against Prism’s lips to ask him to open up. 

Prism cautiously opened his lips slightly, and moaned as Sunstreaker’s glossa slipped into tangle with his own. Prism clumsily returned the new type of kisses until they were both venting hard.

Prism looked up at him, dazed, “That was---that---that felt good.” 

Sunstreaker smiled down at him, “Good. I want you to tell me the things you like, okay?” 

“Oh, I will,” Prism said, wiggling underneath him, and let out a whimper when Sunstreaker kneaded the delicate edges of his doorwings. His engine revved loudly, and he ground himself against Sunstreaker. “Please, I need more. Please, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker bent and gave a small kiss to the edge of Prism’s doorwing, before licking up the edge to lightly nip the very tip.  
Prism yelp and then moaned before suddenly screaming at the nip as his frame arched tightly then went limp. Sunstreaker looked down at him worriedly, “Prism? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Prism dazedly looked at Sunstreaker, “I...I think I just overloaded.” He trembled, and reached out for Sunstreaker. “D-do that again it just...t-that felt amazing.” 

“You're very sensitive there, aren’t you?” Sunstreaker traced the place where he had nipped Prism’s plating, and pinched it lightly making Prism draw in a ragged vent. 

He leaned in, flicking his glossa over the abraded plating. “You are delicious.” 

Prism giggled, squirming, “Sunny! Stop teasing!” 

“What if I want to keep teasing you? You look so pretty like this. I’d love to paint you like this.” 

Prism blushed at his words, “Sunny! Please.” 

Sunstreaker carefully shifted his legs and scooted down Prism’s frame until he was level with Prism’s interfacing panels. “Open for me, Prism?” 

Prism blushed hard and looked to the side while his panel slid open, baring his sealed valve and spike.

“You are beautiful,” Sunstreaker said, and touched the seal over Prism’s spike. It glimmered in the low light just like Prism’s plating. Sunstreaker touched the edges of it and traced a lazy spiral to the center. Prism whimpered, and arched into the touch. 

“No I’m not,” Prism gasped out. 

“Yes you are. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Sunstreaker leaned over and pressed his lips to the seal. 

Prism mewled at the sensation and bucked his hips up towards Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker laughed and held Prism’s hips down with a hand while his other hand slid over Prism sealed spike. 

“Are you alright?” Sunstreaker asked nervously.

Prism nodded, “Yes! Please, don’t stop!” 

“Are you sure, Prism?” Sunstreaker said. He rubbed the seal that had began to bulge. “It’s going to hurt.” 

“I don’t care. Please! Please! I-I need you!” Prism babbled, his helm going side to side, and his optics dim. “Please, Sunny. St-stop teasing me.” 

“I don’t know how t-to make it not hurt, Prism,” Sunstreaker said. “I really don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know you don’t,” Prism said, “But it is inevitable.” 

Sunstreaker leaned over, ficking against the seal again. He lapped at it until it began to soften, and the hardening spike finally pushed through the seal and into Sunstreaker’s mouth. 

Sunstreaker drew back and looked at the spike curiously. It was...pretty. The same shimmery grey of Prism’s plating with a line of iridescent biolights that seemed to swirl in different colors. “You’re so pretty Prism. Even down here.” 

Prism blushed and squirmed. “Sunny! Don’t say that!” 

Sunstreaker paused as he considered what he was about to do. He had heard about doing this but wasn’t sure how to start. He leaned over and gave the spike tip a lick.

Prism made a sound halfway between a squeal and a squeak. It was an encouraging sound, so Sunstreaker gave another experimental lick, and took the head into his mouth, sucking on it like her would have one of Quickmix’s candied energon treats. Prism tasted nearly as nice. 

He swirled his glossa around the tip, flicking against the small opening at the tip and watched Prism’s face all the while. 

Prism’s optics were shut tight and he was venting hard while a blush stained his cheeks. He had one of his lips tucked behind his teeth and was worrying while trying to muffle his moans. Sunstreaker pulled back up off the spike.

“You are the most beautiful mech I have seen, Prism.” 

Prism’s optics flashed open and stared down his own frame to stare at Sunstreaker in shock. With a smirk, Sunstreaker swallowed down his spike again and began to bob his helm over it, listening to Prism moan hoarsely from it.” 

He took in as much as he could, feeling it hit the top of his intake. It felt weird, and weirder still when he got his intake to relax and swallowed it down completely. Prism made a muffled little scream, and thrust his hips up. 

He didn’t last long, but Sunstreaker had not expected him to. The transfluid spurted down his throat, hot, and nearly overflowing into his mouth. He licked away the fluid, and smiled when he saw the blissful expression on Prism’s face. 

“I can’t imagine how anyone could be more beautiful.” 

Prism seemed to slowly wake up from his dazed state and he looked down at Sunstreaker. “S-Sunny. My turn.” 

Prism sat up carefully and then wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker. He pressed a shy kiss to Sunstreaker’s lips before nudging at Sunstreaker’s shoulders to try and get him to lay down. Sunstreaker sighed but reclined. 

Prism looked down at him, flushing. “That felt so---so good, Sunny.” He clenched his hands, unsure where to start. “I’m sorry. I’m not good at this. I don’t even know where to start.” Energon suffused his cheeks leaving them burning. 

“Just touch me and do what feels right,” Sunstreaker said. 

“Oh,” Prism whispered. He moved closer, reaching out to touch Sunstreaker’s plating, he explored his sides first, finding transformations seams, and exploring them with small, blunt fingers. Sunstreaker made a little gasping noise when he found a sensitive seam. 

“What does that feel like? Does it feel good?” Prism asked. He gathered his courage to him and leaned in, kissing the spot, and then downwards. 

Sunstreaker moaned, “Prism! Feels so good.” 

Emboldened by Sunstreaker’s reaction, Prism moved further down with his fingers. When he reached Sunstreaker’s panel, it snapped open. Prism saw that Sunstreaker’s own spike was, in fact, not sealed. “Sunny?” 

Sunstreaker blushed a little, “Creator gave me a datapad with some files on it. Said your creators would most likely not tell you anything and that one of us needed to at least have an idea what to do.” 

“Oh...OH! That was...that was very clever of him,” Prism said. 

“It was,” Sunstreaker said, and gave him a lopsided smile.

“So...do you...think I could borrow that pad later?” Prism asked, and reached out to touch the spike that was slowly rising from it’s housing.

Sunstreaker squeaked. “What’s yours is mine, love.” 

Prism leaned over, pressing a kiss to the tip. “I love you.” His hand closed around the length and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Sunstreaker gasped and then moaned at Prism’s actions. “Mmm. I love you too, Prism.”

Prism gave Sunstreaker’s spike a small pump and saw Sunstreaker shudder. Encouraged, Prism gave a few more pumps and enjoyed seeing Sunstreaker tremble. He nervously licked his lips before leaning over and licking the tip of the spike like Sunstreaker to his.

Sunstreaker whimpered underneath him, and clenched at the meshed, gripping it in his fist. “Please, Prism, Oh, Primus that feels wonderful.” He offlined his optics, and made little noises of pleasure.

Prism’s doorwings perked up at the sounds Sunstreaker was making, and he swallowed back his own moan. He laved his tongue around the spike to see what reaction he would get. 

Sunstreaker arched his back and groaned loudly before sinking back on the berth. Prism grinned at the reaction and gave another long lick that made Sunstreaker moan. With a determined look, Prism braced himself and took the tip of the spike into his mouth. 

Sunstreaker gasped and fisted his hands in the sheets as he trembled. “Prism? Are you sure-?” 

Prism just bobbed his head a little, taking a little more of the spike into his mouth and smiled around it as Sunstreaker choked as he spoke and just sputtered helplessly.

Prism chuckled, around the spike, the vibration hit Sunstreaker’s nodes and made him cry out, arch up, and thrust his hips up before he realized what he was doing. Sunstreaker’s spike pushed deeper into his intake. It was difficult, but somehow he managed to relax, and bob his head again. Sunstreaker’s reactions had most of his attention. The mech groaned, and ground himself against Prism, begging loudly. 

Sunstreaker groaned loudly as Prism paused, flicking his glossa against Sunstreaker’s spike. Prism drew of fof the spike a little then bobbed back down. Sunstreaker was panting harshly, trying to catch his breath when he yelled and tried to pull Prism off his spike.

Prism pulled away, worried he had hurt Sunstreaker when a spurt of fluid came out of the spike to splatter on Prism’s plating.

Prism’s optics widened, and he looked down at his chest where the transfluid had splattered. “Sunny!” 

“Oh, Primus, Prism. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to---” 

Prism giggled, flopped over Sunstreaker giving him as sloppy kiss and spearing the mess between them. “It’s okay.” He rubbed their frames together, making Sunstreaker’s engine Revved loudly.

“Spike me,” Sunstreaker blurted out.

“I---are you sure? Cause I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Mmmmm...you seem to be getting the hang of it quickly,” Sunstreaker said, and stole a chaste kiss. 

Prism blushed but responded to the kiss and moaned as Sunstreaker fondled his doorwing hinges. Sliding back down Sunstreaker’s frame, Prism stared at his sealed valve nervously. “Are you really sure, Sunny?”

“I’m sure,” Sunstreaker said and wiggled beneath him. “Please. I want you.” 

Prism’s wings fluttered uncertainly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He reached out and touched the seal, his fingers flitted across the rim, making Sunstreaker moan. 

“Please.”

“I---I don’t know what to do. It’s gonna hurt,” Prism whimpered. 

“Shhhh...love. It’s okay,” Sunstreaker crooned. 

Prism nervously traced along the seal covering his valve. Sunstreaker gasped and Prism withdrew his hand as though it had been burned. “Did I hurt you? I knew this was a bad idea..”

Sunstreaker sat up a little and cupped Prism’s cheek. “You are doing fine. You didn’t hurt me. I am fine. Please, go on.” 

Prism looked at him, searching Sunstreaker’s face to be sure that he truly meant what he had said. 

He reached out again, touching the rim of Sunstreaker’s valve. He traced it, watching the lips swell and the moisture gather on the other side. He pressed a digit against the seal, pressing on it it began to give, and finally broke, making Sunstreaker cry out. 

Prism looked up, wide optic, and snatched his hands away. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

Sunstreaker propped himself up, and reached out, pulling Prism to him. “No. It’s fine. It just surprised me.” He caught Sunstreaker’s lips and kissed him gently. 

Sunstreaker cupped Prism’s face and peppered his face with gentle kisses. “You are doing so well. You haven’t hurt me at all. Keep going when you calm down, okay?” 

Prism stared at Sunstreaker, “Are you sure? You yelled! I..I don’t want to hurt you and, and I don’t know what to do!” 

“Oh sweetspark. Just break the seal. You were almost there, I think. It just surprised me. It’s really okay. I promise,” Sunstreaker said. “Please.” 

Prism’s doorwings wiggled, and he squeaked when Sunstreaker reached for him, and gave his spike a squeeze. “I want you.” 

Prism vented hard, “I---I want you too.” 

Sunstreaker released Prism’s spike and cupped his cheek. “And I am ready. Just go slow. I’ll tell you if anything hurts. Don’t worry. You'll do fine.” 

Prism pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s palm. “Are you sure? You’ll really tell me if I hurt you?” 

“Of course. I will tell you.” 

Prism wiggled, above him, wings flicking. He lined himself up, and slowly pressed in, moving at a glacial pace. 

Sunstreaker whined, and tried to pull Prism close to him, “Prism! Please! Please! I need you.” His valve clenched tightly around the invader, and his hips twitched up. 

“Shhhh....stop wiggling...your g-going to make it over before I start,” Prism whispered.

Prism panted and grabbed onto Sunstreaker’s hips. 

“Sorry, Prism. You feel so good! Just...slow.” 

Prism began to slowly move his hips, hissing as his spike was stimulated by the clenching of Sunstreaker’s valve. “You feel so good! Not going to last long.” 

“Neither am I,” Sunstreaker gaspard. His valve clenched down hard, rippling as the first wave of overload hit him. It wrong out a sharp cry from him. “Prism. Please. Please. I-I n-need you!” 

Prism’s thrusts grew ragged, the pace quick and frantic as he chased his own overload, and finally pushed them both over the edge. 

Prism slumped against Sunstreaker, his spike still buried in SUnstreaker’s valve. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Prism and smiled raggedly at him. “That was amazing, Prism!” 

Prism tiredly looked up at Sunstreaker, “Really? Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” 

“I am. Do you think we can stay like this? It feels good.” He rolled the callipers of his valve, clenching down on Prism’s spike. 

Prism nuzzled him, “You sure? We are dirty.” 

“I don’t mind. I just...I just want you close. I love you so much. I just...I need you close,” Sunstreaker whispered. 

Prism kissed him and cuddled against Sunstreaker’s chestplates. “I love you too! I love you so much!” 

Sunstreaker pet Prism’s helm and sighed in contentment. this is where he wanted to be. His valve was a little sore but for the most part, he felt wonderful. He was together with Prism and that was all that mattered in the end.

oOoOoOo

Early the next sol they cleaned themselves up, and Prism helped him get into the hover chair his mate to be had brought. They hurried down to the waiting transport, and then to the salon they had scheduled their appointment to be detailed before the ceremony.

“Will everyone be waiting at the temple?” Sunstreaker asked, and noted the wince on his bonded-to-be’s faceplates. “You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. My sire is just giving me an audial full over a comm line. He’s not happy.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “Why? He should have nothing to complain about. You still have your valve seal, after all. That is all that is required by Praxian custom.” 

Prism stared at Sunstreaker, “Is that why you didn’t spike me last night?”

Sunstreaker chuckled, “You wore me out last night. But I did read up on Praxian culture.” 

“Sunny! You didn’t have to!”

“No, I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” Sunstreaker said. “I love you, and I want to know about your culture.”

“Oh, Sunny,” Prism leaned against him. “You are amazing.” 

“No, you are,” Sunstreak said. “I just...want to make you happy.” He took Prism’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Prism smiled at Sunstreaker, “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “I’m the lucky one. Tell your Sire you will see him at the ceremony so the attendants can finish getting us ready or we will be late.” 

Prism giggled and relayed the message. “He isn’t going to be too happy with us but he agreed we needed to there on time. Oh Sunny! You look so handsome already!” 

“And so do you. I wish I could paint you right now. You look amazing.” 

Prism ducked his helm, only to be scolded by one of the attendants. 

“Please hold still, sir. You could smudge the bonding sigils, and then we will have to start all over,” the mech said, earning a scowl from Sunstreaker. 

Sunstreaker smiled at Prism to take away the sting of the attendant’s words. “I am going to be taking so many image captures of you, as I see you, so I paint them later. I want to show the whole world how much I love you.” 

Prism looked at Sunstreaker lovingly, “Sunny….you- you are supposed to be working on paintings for your next art show! You can paint me anytime.” 

“So why not paint you on the happiest day of our lives?”

Prism ducked his helm, “You are so sweet to me.” 

“You deserve sweetness, and love,” Sunstreaker grinned. 

The attendants finally stepped away. “You are finished, sirs. Can you step under the driers? The paint needs to dry before you leave.” 

“Thank you,” Prism said, and wheeled Sunstreaker to where the attendants directed. 

Prism sat down next to Sunstreaker under the dryers and stared at how wonderful Sunstreaker looked in his bonding paint. He was magnificent. The glyphs of bonding promises were graceful written and accented his paint beautifully.

He glanced down at himself and sighed. He always looked so plain and dull compared to how gorgeous Sunstreaker was. He smiled when Sunstreaker reached out and took his servo in his. 

“Why such a big sigh? It is our bonding sol! You should feel nothing but happiness today!” 

“You look so beautiful. And I just...look so plain,” Prism said. 

“You don’t look plain, Prism.” Sunstreaker raise Prism’s servo to his lips and pressed a kiss there. “You are beautiful, and I will say it everyday until you start to believe it. You are gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing. I’m so lucky to be with you.” 

“Sunstreaker!” Prism hunched down, looking embarrassed. 

“I am only saying the truth! You are beautiful! So beautiful but even more importantly, you are the kindest, sweetest and most caring mech I have met. I am so lucky to have met you and even more lucky that you want to bond to me.” 

Prism blushed, “Sunny!” 

Sunstreaker pressed another kiss to Prism’s servo. “I will say it as much as I have to until you believe it, my...my bonded to be.” 

“You might have to say it often,” Prism whispered, “So I don’t forget.” 

“I will. As much as I must. I’ll keep saying it until you believe me.” He put a hand under Prism’s chin, and tipped it up. “I love you.” 

Prism trembled. “Sunny...I just...I don’t know what to say. 

Sunstreaker leaned in a pressed a brief kiss to Prism’s lips. “You don’t have to say anything. I love you and I know that you love me. That is all that i need to know.” 

Prism tried to lean in for a deeper kiss but Sunstreaker just kissed him briefly again. “Ah, ah, ah! If we get started, we will be late for our own bonding ceremony!” 

Prism smiled and gave a little huff. “Fine. Let’s go. Can’t keep everyone waiting I suppose.” 

The attendant came back, and checked the state of their paint. “You are dry now, and the transport of waiting outside for you, sirs.” 

Prism wheeled Sunstreaker outside of the salon and to the waiting transport. Knock Out was waiting inside, and looked them both over. 

“You both look good. I take it last sol went well?” Knock out smiled. 

Prism ducked his helm, and flushed. “Well...I’m not...that is...ah...” 

Sunstreaker chuckled, “We did enough for our liking while also keeping Prism pure enough to satisfy Prowl and Praxian cultural requirements.” 

Knock Out laughed, “Well, that should appease Prowl then! He was a sparkbeat away from summoning the Enforcers to go looking for you two. I had to tell him that I knew where you two were and that I wasn’t going to tell them anything except that we’re safe.” 

Prism’s sensor panels drooped. “How mad is Sire?”

“He’s pretty unhappy,” Knock Out said. “But don’t let that ruin your day. He will get over it soon enough.” 

“I’m not so sure,” Prism whispered, looking suddenly miserable. “I didn’t want to make him unhappy.” 

“Prism,” Sunstreaker said in exasperation. You knew this was going to happen.”

“I know. I just--just hoped he would be happy for me. It was what I wanted.” 

Sunstreaker drew him close enough for a gentle hug. “I am sure he will be. He just needs to calm down. You probably just scared him very much. It hasn’t been that long since...what happened.” 

Knock Out nodded, carefully patting Prism’s head. “Sunstreaker is right. I think the disappearing part is what really got Prowl upset.” 

“Oh...I didn’t think about that,” Prism whispered. “He must have been scared that---that it had happened again.” 

“They were both panicking until they found your note. And well you know the rest. They came looking for me,” Knock Out sighed. “Bluestreak was very distressed.” 

Prism’s panels went flat against his back. “Oh no. I didn’t mean to upset carrier! He had to be so upset!” 

Sunstreaker tilted Prism’s helm up. “I’m sure he is fine. Let’s head to the ceremony and you can see for yourself that he is fine.” 

Knock Out nodded, “We do need to hurry if we are going to get you there in time.”

oOoOoOo

By some miracle of Primus they arrived on time. They made their way to the altar, walking side by side with their creators trailing behind them. The jewelry that had been placed on them when they arrived weighed heavily on Sunstreaker, but he imagined that Prism had it much worse. There were so many chains and jewels hanging from Prism’s doorwings it had to be tweaking the sensors.

They finally halted before the altar, and knelt on the cushions. 

Sunstreaker gave a glance over at Prism and immediately took several image captures. Prism was simply radiant. His plating was ethereally glowing in the light of the temple and Sunstreaker suddenly wanted to paint him as one of Primus’ messengers. 

He squeezed Prism’s servo in his. This was the sol that they had been waiting for so long to arrive. He could hardly believe it was real. 

Prism squeezed his hand back, and gave him a little smile. He ducked his helm as the priest began to intone the blessing in the Primal Vernacular. Sunstreaker only caught every other phrase. It had not been something that his studies had focused on, but it was soothing to listen to. He smiled as he could hear Prism reciting the blessings subvocally. 

“We have some to join these two sparks together,” the priest intoned in a more modern vernacular. “It is a blessing from Primus to find the spark that is meant for your own. A blessing and a serious contract for any Cybertronian to enter into.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Prism, his spark, and knew that he had to be the luckiest mech on Cybertron and all its colonies. Prism was kind, sweet, intelligent and beautiful. He was everything a mech could ask for and somehow he was the lucky mech Prism chose.

“Those whom Primus joins together shall never be torn asunder. Yea, even into the well they shall be united as one. Let none attempt to separate what Primus joins today.” 

“Prism,” the Priest said turning to the Praxian, “Do you swear to take Sunstreaker’s spark into his own. To make his cares your own? To love him whatever may come, and to be worthy of that love?” 

“I will,” Prism said, his voice shaking and staticky. 

“And you, Sunstreaker. Will you take Prism’s spark into your own? Will you protect and love him? And be worthy of that love?” 

“I will, with all of my spark,” Sunstreaker said. 

The priest reached onto the altar before them and sprinkled them with holy oils. “Your vows have been heard by Primus as well as those before you here. Let your spark tremble if you break these vows you have freely made.” 

The priest then gestured and two acolytes maneuvered a screen next to the altar. 

“By right of the vows you have made to one another, let your sparks be joined together.” 

He smiled down at the two of them. “That’s your cue. Don’t worry there is a sound muffler in the screen.” 

Sunstreaker let his plating drew back, still casting a nervous glance at the priest as Prism did the same. He carefully drew the smaller mech to him. Their sparks reached out, tendrils entangling until the coronas met and entangled with one another. Prims clung to him, pulling their chests tight against one another. 

Sunstreaker leaned in, pressing their lips together and clinging to prism just as tightly as the Praxian held onto him. 

He moaned as he felt something almost….tear but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of warmth that was welcoming and...loving?

::Prism? Is...is that you?:: 

::S-Sunny?! I can hear you! Is this the bond?:: 

Sunstreaker smiled, ::It is. I love you so much! Now you can feel how much!::

He sent Prism all the love in his spark and listened as he gasped in awe.

Sunstreaker held on tightly, and gasped as he felt Prism send back as much love and awe. It left him whimpering. ::You feel so good. So amazing. Prism! I love you so much.:: 

Joy flood his spark. it was overwhelming and sent the charge in his frame spiraling out of control. ::I love you so much. So very much.:: 

With a bright flash, they both keened as they overloaded. When they were able to move again, they carefully cleaned themselves. Prism then helped Sunstreaker back into his chair and then stood next to him. 

There was a soft knock and the priest peered in and then nodded. Then he nodded to someone else and the screen was removed by the acolytes. Prism blushed and clung close to Sunstreaker. 

The priest smiled benignly. “Before Primus you have bonded, and he has found your sparks worthy of such a gift.” He turned to the attendants, and raised his hands, “Please welcome these newly bonded sparks into your fold.”

The attendants rose, and came forward one by one to greet Prism and Sunstreaker, to wish them well. 

Prism smiled brightly, and held on tightly to Sunstreaker as they greeted all of the mechs that came before them. 

One by one, their friends as well as friends of their creators came through and congratulated him. When Prowl reached them, Prism’s sensor panels drooped until they were flat on his back. “Hello, Sire.” 

Prowl glared at Sunstreaker. “You defiled my sparkling!” 

Prism bristled when Prowl’s anger turned to Sunstreaker. He moved in front of his bondmate. “No he did not. He wouldn't’ have done that. It was my idea. I bridenapped him. It’s a Kaonite traditions. And---it---it isn’t fair just to do the traditions of our kin.” 

“It changes nothing. He took your seals! He took what was not his,” Prowl growled. “We had an agreement. You said you would do right by Prism.” 

“Stop talking like I am not here! He never took my valve seal,” Prism hissed, and turned around, unable to look at his creator.” 

Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around Prism and drew him close to his side. “I will always do right by Prism! How dare you suggest I wouldn’t!” 

Prism buried his face against Sunstreaker. “Papa! Sunstreaker would never hurt me!” 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate place to discuss this,” Bluestreak said. He put a hand on Prowl’s arm, and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’s not,” Prowl finally said, his lips turning down. “You can understand my concern, I would hope.” 

“No. I really don’t,” Sunstreaker said. “I’ve never done anything that would hurt Prism.” 

“We know you haven’t,” Bluestreak said. “Prowl is just concerned. That is all.” 

“It was a horrible thing to say, sire. I love him.” 

Before Prowl could say anything, Bluestreak set down a crate that popped open to reveal four buglets who scurried up onto Sunstreaker’s lap and proceeded to scold the both of them for leaving their buglets behind.

Prism chuckled and picked up Button to cuddle him. “Hello, silly bug.” Button scolded him, his little secondary arms clinging to Prism. He clicked angrily. 

Prism giggled, the anger falling away, and his attention fully on the unhappy, little Insecticon in his arms. He hugged him tightly as Sunstreaker nudged him away from the alter.

“I believe our guests are waiting in the reception hall,” Sunstreaker said. 

“Don’t sound so cross, sparkling,” Knock Out said as he walked up. “It is your big day after all.” 

Sunstreaker forced himself to smile. “That is true. We are bonded now. No one, no one at all, can keep us apart now.”

Prism shyly smiled at Sunstreaker. “Yes. We are never going to be away from each other ever again.” 

Button chirped demandingly from where he was clinging to Prism’s plating. Bob looked sadly up at Sunstreaker and chirped his saddest sounding chirp. 

“Oh you poor neglected thing.” Sunstreaker laughed as he picked up Bob and hugged him tightly. “Let’s go to the reception hall, my love.” He smiled at Prism, and held out his arms as the rest of the bugs were deposited into his lap.

Prism pushed him out of the altar room, and to the other end of the temple where the great hall was laid out for their guests. The room was beautiful and lavishly decorated. There were long tables decked out with energon, treats and sweets. A massive oil cake held place of pride in the center of the buffet. 

“Oh Sunny! It is gorgeous!” 

“Everything you were hoping for?” Sunstreaker asked. 

“And more,” Prism whispered. They took their seat at the center of the table, leaning against one another and holding their hands laced together. “So much more.” 

Knock Out brought them a plate each with oilcake and heaping full of treats. His lips curled into an amused smile. “Fuel up, my dears. The night will be long.” 

Prism ducked his helm, blushing. 

Sunstreaker gave his creator a disapproving look. “Carrier! Stop it! You are embarrassing him. He has had enough of that today already.” 

Knock Out chuckled, “Oh but you are supposed to make the newly bondeds blush and embarrass them! It is traditional after all.”

Sunstreaker huffed, “You are a brat.” 

“You get it honestly then,” Knock Out said, and then his lips turned up, “You know. Your sire would be very proud of you.” 

“I know. You say that a lot,” Sunstreaker said. 

“And I mean it,” He kissed the top of Sunstreaker’s helm. “Take care of him Prism.” 

“I will. I will do my best.” 

“I know you will.” 

Sunstreaker smiled fondly at his creator before pulling Prism down for a kiss. They became lost in each other for a long moment, only breaking apart when someone among the guests whistled loudly and cackled.

Prism hunched his shoulders, his doorwings sagging in embarrassment. Sunstreaker drew him close beside his chair and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Prism leaned against him, and took his hand. “They are horrible.” 

Sunstreaker laugh. He pressed a kiss against Prism’s cheek. “I can’t disagree.” He reached over to the pace as it was set in front of him, and grabbed a bonbon. He pressed it to Prism’s lips. 

Prism made a little mewling noise as he ate the treat. He offlined his optics, and moaned as the candied energon melted in his mouth. “Delicious.” 

When he opened his optics, he found Sunstreaker’s face right in front of his own just before Sunstreaker swept in for a teasing kiss. Their glossa sinuously twined together and made Prism moan through it. When they pulled apart, Sunstreaker smiled down at him. “Mmm, you’re right. You are delicious.” 

Prism blushed and ducked his head shyly. Sunstreaker however tilted his head back up. “Don’t hide from me, please?” 

“I can’t help it,” Prism mumbled. “They are all watching.” 

“They can’t help it. You are beautiful. Radient. And you are mine,” Sunstreaker whispered before stealing another kiss. It left Prism whimpering in his seat. 

“Sunny!” 

“They are all just jealous of our happiness.” 

Prism finally looked up, “You...you are such a brat.” 

“And that is why you love me.” 

Prism blushed and sighed, looking down at the ground again. Sunstreaker tilted his helm up again with a finger and stole a gentle kiss. “And I love you just as much.” 

Prism stared at Sunstreaker lovingly, gazing into his optics. “I love you so much, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker leaned up and nuzzled Prism with his nose and then kissed him again. “I love you.” 

A loud chirp had them both looking down to where Button and Bob were looking at them and wiggling. “Fine, we will feed you two.” 

Prism snickered, and grabbed one of the treats from the plates. He split it in half and fed it to the little insecticons, which only led to more begging on their part. 

Sunstreaker laughed, “Don’t feed them too much. They will get all roly-poly.”

“Ah, Button was so cute when he was carrying. All round and adorable,” Prism said. His lips curled up. “Bet you would look cute like that too.” 

Sunstreaker snorted. “So would you.” 

Prism blushed, “I-I would like that. I know you would keep me safe.”  
Sunstreaker chuckled, “I will spoil you rusty if you carry. Pamper you and treat you like one of Primus’ chosen.” 

Prism pressed a small kiss to Sunstreaker’s cheek and whispered, “That sounds wonderful.” 

Sunstreaker gave him a cheeky grin. “It does. It really does.”

oOoOoOo

Prism looked around the little apartment. It was not as big as his creators, or Knock Out’s and a few floors down from them. It was cozy though, and it was theirs. That was the most important thing. Bubbles and Bobbin chittered at them both angrily, shaking their little secondary arms, and knocked their creators over when they were finally placed on the ground.

“It looks nice,” Sunstreaker said. “Want to see my studio?” 

“You know I do. You and knock Out have done a lot of work I can tell.” 

“I wanted to make sure that it was perfect. You deserve it to be perfect.” He began to move his hover chair further into the apartment, only to stop to avoid getting Bobbin stuck under the chair. “The studio is over this way. Watch out for the buglets. They are a bit grumpy from what Carrier was saying.” 

Prism giggled as he watched Bobbin and Bubbles scold their creators as well as Prism and Sunstreaker equally. He squatted down and pet Bubbles who tried to scold while pushing into the petting. 

“Greedy little thing,” Prism said, and stood up. He followed Sunstreaker into the far room and gasped. One wall was nothing but windows and it opened up into a large balcony. Prism peered out, and gasped louder this time. There was potted crystals out on the balcony as well as a little table and chair. “Oh. This is lovely.” 

The insecticons continued to grumble and scratched at the door to get out. Prism looked down at them and shook his helm. “Sorry, little bugs. You can’t go out there.” 

“You like it?” 

“Very much,” Prism said.

Sunstreaker drew Prism’s hand into his and lead him to another room, revealing a well established kitchen and fuel preparation area. “We made sure that this was ready for you. I think that I have everything you might need for at least the basics.” 

Prism drew his hand out of Sunstreaker’s “Oh, Sunny! It is perfect! I love it! Thank you!” 

Sunstreaker smiled happily, “I am glad that you like it. I tried to make it nice for you.” 

“You did. It’s just so perfect. So very perfect. It’s hard to imagine that it’s ours. OH Primus. It’s ours, Sunny!” 

Sunstreaker laughed. “It is. Our home. So wonderful.” 

“Yes. it really is,” Prism said, and bent over. He pressed a kiss against Sunstreaker’s cheek. “You are so good to me.” 

“And you are good to me. I have more to show you, though,” Sunstreaker said.

“There is more?! Sunny! This is too much!” 

Sunstreaker just smiled and guided Prism through the kitchen to the opposite side to another short hallway with three doors branching off of it. Sunstreaker touched one door. “This one is empty for now. Later on, if we need it, it can be a sparkling room.” 

Prism pressed a kiss to his lips. “We can decorate it together when the time comes. What are the other two?” 

Sunstreaker pointed to the one at the end of the hall, “That is our room. The other room is for the buglets. Carrier had a small storeroom converted for them.”

Prism was curious and moved to the indicated the door. “This door?” With that he opened it and the buglets who had been exploring with them rushed to see this new place before erupting in amazed and excited chirps and squeals.

“Oh, Primus,” Prism said. He craned his helm, and took in the tunnels that zig-zagged across the wall. There was shelves, hammocks and little beds for the insecticons to rest on, and a large picture window installed where insecticons would sun themselves.

“Perfect, isn’t it?” Sunstreaker gave him a lopsided grin.

“Yes. it is. I think they will be so happy here,” Prism said.

“I hope so. We put a lot of work and planning into it.” 

Prism giggled, “Look at them go! They are having a ball!” 

Sunstreaker laughed as well as he watched the four buglets race around from one thing to another as fast as their little legs could carry them. Bobbin was already rushing through the maze of tunnels and peeking out at them from clear sections.

“Come on, while they are distracted we can get into our room. Carrier said to leave them to explore their room while we...enjoy our bonding night.” 

Prism blushed but nodded, “Okay. I’m ready.” 

Sunstreaker reached for his hand. “Are you sure?” 

“Sunny...of course I am. I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Mmmm....we both have.” He lead Prism back through the hallway to the room they had not opened.

Prism’s doorwings fluttered. Nervousness invaded his field. “I want you. So much.” 

“I want you too,” Sunstreaker said. “So much. For so long.” 

Prism shyly looked at Sunstreaker, “Are...are you going to take my seal now?” 

Sunstreaker smiled at him, “Only if you want me to. We are not going to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

Prism pressed a kiss to him, “I want you to. I want to do everything with you! We are bonded and I want us to be bonded so no one can deny it.” 

“They wouldn’t dare,” Sunstreaker said. 

Prism gave him a shy smile, “Your right. They wouldn't. It will be perfect.” He took Sunstreaker’s hand and lead him to the berth, and carefully helped the yellow mech onto the berth. “W-what do you want me to do?” 

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just recharge if you want.”

Prism shook his head. “I want you to take my valve seal. I want you to take me.” 

Sunstreaker looked to the side, “Prism...I can’t. Not the way you are thinking. My hips can’t handle the movements I would need. You would have to ride my spike.” He sighed, “I can help remove your seal at least and help prepare you if you are sure this is what you want.” 

Prism hunched into himself, “I-I-I;m sorry. I forgot. I just...” 

“Shhhh...it’s okay. I know you did. I want that too. But it can’t happen. I’m a broken thing, Prism.” He took Prism’s hand and pulled him down on the berth, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Don’t say that. You aren’t broken,” Prism said, and wiggled in his hold until his helm was pillowed against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “You are wonderful, and capable, and I love you dearly.” 

“I can’t walk, and I can’t take my own bonded’s seals. What else would you call it?” 

“Not that,” Prism said. “Besides...I’ve seen you walk. It’s not an impossibility.” He tilted his helm up and looked at Sunstreaker’s face. “Please don’t say things like that. It hurts me.” 

Prism leaned up and sweetly kissed Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker smiled at him and cupped his cheek gently. “Very well. I’m sorry, sweetspark.” 

Prism curled closer to Sunstreaker, “I love you so much, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker kissed Prism’s helm. “I love you too. We can try if you like. I’ll just need you to climb up on my chest.” 

Prism blinked down at him, “Climb on your chest? Why would I---Oh! OH!” Energon rushed to Prism’s faceplates. His wings wigged. “A-a-are you s-sure you want me to do that?” 

Sunstreaker couldn't stop the laugher that bubbled up from his vocalizer. “Completely sure. I would like to taste you.” 

Prism wiggled looking exasperated. He slowly did as Sunstreaker asked, and looked down at Sunstreaker through overly bright optics, and energon-flushed cheeks. “Is...is this right?” 

Sunstreaker smiled up at Prism before reaching up to tap on his closed panel. “You are doing fine. You are going to need to open this though.” 

Prism blushed and turned his head away shyly as his panel opened. “This is so embarrassing! Sunny, must we?” 

Sunstreaker laughed, reaching up and grabbing onto Prism’s hips before he slid Prism up his chest and closer to his face. “I am going to prep you and...possibly take your seal like this.” 

Prism squeaked as he was shifted and found himself with his knees on either side of Sunstreaker’s head, lifting himself up so his bare panel was above Sunstreaker now. 

He squeezed his optics shut, and let out a squeal as he felt the first lick of Sunstreaker’s glossa. He probably would have jerked away if Sunstreaker hadn’t had a good grip on his legs, holding them in place. 

Sunstreaker’s glossa lapped at the seal, then flicked over to Prism’s external node. His glossa danced back and forth between the two until Prism was writing above him, and begging loudly. 

Sunstreaker slowed his teasing licks before suddenly driving his glossa into Prism’s valve and broke through the seal. Prism squealed in shock and mild pain. 

Sunstreaker soothingly lapped over Prism’s valve, not letting his glossa slide back in as he tried to help Prism recover. After a few moments, he paused in his ministrations. “Are you alright?” 

Prism’s fans whirred loudly. He tried to answer, but only clicks came out of his vocalizer. He reset it twice before he managed anything coherent. “I--I’m fine. It just hurt. Did yours hurt?” 

Sunstreaker pet Prism’s thighs gently until the mech calmed. “It did. It stung horribly, but then after that it felt...nice. Do you want me to show you?” 

“Yes,” Prism whispered. “I do.” 

Sunstreaker smiled before placing a soft kiss to Prism’s external node. Prism sighed at the feeling before moaning as Sunstreaker slowly worked his glossa into Prism’s valve. Prism shivered and would have hopped up at how strange it felt. 

Sunstreaker watched Prism as he came undone above him. Prism was so beautiful like that. He was going to make it his mission to make Prism look so beautiful as often as he could. He slowly worked his glossa in and out, savoring how sweet Prism tasted- as good as any goodie if not better!

Prism’s helm fell back, and he rocked gently against Sunstreaker’s mouth. “Please! Please! Please! Sunny. It feels so good. Please.”

Sunstreaker sucked on the protoflesh before him. His glossa flicked in deep, rubbing against untouched nodes until the sparked with charge. He hummed, making Prism rock against him with more conviction. 

Prism trembled, “Sunny! Oh Sunny! Please!” 

Sunstreaker flicked his glossa across the exterior node again, catching it teasingly between his denta before letting it go. He looked up Prism’s frame and smiled. With a soft snick, his own panel retracted. 

“If you want more, Prism, you will have to work for it yourself.” 

Prism moaned, “S-sunny. W-work for it myself?” 

“Yes, Prism. You can do it.” 

Prism looked down at him with unfocused optics for several kliks before he began to move down Sunstreaker’s chassis. He touched him hesitantly, dropping kisses on his sparkplates. He reached back touching Sunstreaker’s spike, and then hesitated, unsure of himself again. 

“It’s okay, Prism,” Sunstreaker cooed. “You can do this.” 

“I-I’m not sure...I mean. I d-don’t know if I will be very good at this.” 

“Shhh. You will be fine. Go as slow as you need to. Take your time. Go at your own pace.”

Prism trembled, still looking unsure. “O-Okay. I’ll try.” 

Prism slowly raised himself up and glanced at Sunstreaker frequently for reassurance. He looked down and slowly lowered himself down onto Sunstreaker’s spike. He moaned as he slowly sank down until he had fully sheathed the spike and sat there panting as he tried to adjust. 

“I---I feel so full. I didn’t think it would be like this?” Prism whispered. “Feels so good.” He wiggled, feeling the ridges of Sunstreaker’s spike rub against nodes that had never been touched. Finally he slowly moved up and let himself drop back down. 

Sunstreaker groaned beneath him. The pace was tortuously slow. Just when he thought that overload would cascade through him Prism would stop, leaving him hanging on the edge.

“Please, Prism. Please. I n-need...” 

“Shhhh...you said it was at my pace.” 

Sunstreaker gave a helpless look and let his head fall back on the berth. Prism laughed huskily as he slowly worked himself on Sunstreaker’s spike. “You feel so good, Sunny! I feel so full! It’s so good!” 

Sunstreaker just groaned and watched Prism as he rode him. “You...you look so beautiful. Like an avatar of Primus.” 

“Sunny!” Prism laughed. “I do not. I just...i don’t.” He rolled his hips slowly and leaned forward to catch Sunstreaker’s lips against his own. 

“You feel so good Prism. So good. You feel amazing.”

“So do you, Sunny.” Prism panted. “So good. If I had known it would feel like this I would have done this a long time ago..” 

Sunstreaker just grunted, so close to his overload that he was on the very edge. As Prism rose and dropped again, Sunstreaker screamed as he finally tipped over the edge into overload. He felt his frame tense and he moaned as what seemed to be pure pleasure. 

Prism arched above him and trembled before he shrieked and collapsed forward over Sunstreaker’s chestplates. 

Sunstreaker was so lost in his own overload he did not notice Prism’s dead weight pushing him down into the berth. 

When Sunstreaker came back to himself he wrapped his arms around Prism and held him tightly until the little mech booted back up. 

“Oh, Sunny. That was wonderful.” He leaned in, and caught Sunstreaker’s lips. “Perfect.”


End file.
